Time to be crowned
by lunediose
Summary: Algo muy peculiar está por suceder en la Mansión Mills - Porny prompt - #EvilCharming
1. Chapter 1

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**_

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Alto contenido porny, dom/sub undertones y posibles temas que pueden herir susceptibilidades. Si piensa que podría no ser de su agrado, es mejor que no lea. Sea responsable de lo que consume.

Es un porny prompt corto, espero lo disfruten…

* * *

Eran las seis y media de la mañana cuando David salió del vestidor de la recámara principal de la Mansión Mills, la cual, era ahora su hogar.

Faltaba más de una hora para ir a trabajar, así que estaba en muy buen tiempo de hacer lo que había planeado desde que despertó.

Se paró en medio del lugar mirando a la cama donde estaba la hermosa y escultural reina del bosque encantado y alcaldesa de Storybrooke, en medio de la misma, desnuda y recién bañada, con su bellísimo rostro y pecho recostados sobre el mullido colchón, espalda divinamente arqueada y su precioso trasero de infarto arriba, elevado en el aire.

Esperando por él…

Tal y como el príncipe pidió cuando ambos salieron del baño después de compartir la ducha.

David ya llevaba puestos los pantalones y la camisa interior, y en una de sus manos, aferraba aquello que le hacía llenarse de ardiente deseo.

Por su lado, la alcaldesa de Storybrooke respiraba ligeramente agitada ya, pero es que no lo podía evitar. Desde que el sheriff la alcanzó en la ducha supo que ese día tendrían una de sus tantas aventuras eróticas y cuando salieron del baño, y le pidió que esperara desnuda por él y en esa posición, su cuerpo se encendió y comenzó a llenarse de anticipación.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió la presencia del príncipe detrás de ella, sabiendo bien que se estaba tomando el tiempo de observarla a sus anchas mientras la hacía esperar a propósito.

El príncipe estaba que moría por estar dentro de ella con sólo verla así. Su miembro estaba erecto y era doloroso tenerlo atrapado en los pantalones, pero no tenía planeado follarla.

Al menos no en ese momento.

Sonrió de medio lado socarrón al ver el precioso sexo de su amada reina brillando a causa de la evidente excitación.

Regina soltó un suspiro entrecortado y se removió un poquito sobre el mismo lugar sintiendo el corazón latirle con fuerza dentro del pecho y su intimidad palpitar de puro y ardiente deseo por él.

Por el hombre que le había robado el corazón y le había tomado de la mano para juntos darse una segunda oportunidad en el amor y que, además, había resultado ser el mejor de los amantes.

Juntos habían descubierto que les gustaba ese peculiar y excitante juego que algunas veces llevaban fuera de la cama.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando lo sintió subirse a la cama y se preparó para lo que fuera que David tuviera en mente. Sin embargo, pasaron algunos segundos y él parecía no querer tocarla, y eso, no le gustó

\- ¿Cuánto más me vas a hacer esperar, encantador? - preguntó con un poquito de rabia impregnada en la voz porque a pesar de que en ese momento le estaba cediendo el control, no significaba que tuviera el derecho de hacerla esperar tan cruelmente

\- No comas ansias - respondió colocándose justo detrás de ella y se mordió el labio inferior por tan bella imagen que tenía enfrente.

Las preciosas nalgas, el divino, rosado y depilado sexo, todo mojado y ligeramente hinchado donde tanto amaba adentrarse, y esa linda, pequeña y apretada entrada posterior donde tantas veces había estado enterrado hasta la empuñadura

\- ¿Sabes qué hora es, Regina? - preguntó el sheriff mientras abría el lubricante y colocaba un poco sobre aquello que llevaba en su mano.

La alcaldesa comenzó a respirar pesado presa de la anticipación, y quería negarse a complacerlo con esa pregunta casual y fuera de contexto, pero sus ganas de él y de seguir adelante con ese juego que sabía sería maravilloso y excitante, la hizo voltear a ver el reloj sobre el buró

\- Las seis cuarenta - respondió y se relamió los labios con ansiedad, los mismos que después mordió para no gritarle exigiendo que la tocara de una buena vez

\- No - dijo David sonriendo con malicia - Es hora de ser coronada, Majestad - sentenció y colocó la punta del lubricado y frío juguete sobre la apretada entrada posterior de la reina.

Regina abrió los ojos y la boca, levantó un poco la cabeza y aferró las sábanas entre sus manos al sentir algo presionar justo ahí

\- Lo mandé a hacer especialmente para ti - comenzó a contarle mientras acariciaba el apretado anillo de músculos con la punta del plug anal. Aplicaba de pronto un poco de presión buscando dilatarla para que pudiera tomar el juguete sin incomodidad ni dolor. Se inclinó y colocó sus labios justo al inicio de las preciosas nalgas - Tiene una gema preciosa - siguió hablando contra la suave y perfumada piel mientras subía con lentitud - una amatista siberiana como símbolo de tu realeza - besó la mitad de la esbelta espalda debidamente arqueada y con su mano libre, le acarició el estómago y el vientre.

La reina gimió bajito al sentir el frío metal comenzar a entrar en ella lentamente. Podía sentir perfectamente cómo se iba volviendo más ancho con cada milímetro que la penetraba, aumentando la presión, dilatando su orificio anal cada vez más alrededor del pesado juguete.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, con él presionando gentilmente, trabajándola pacientemente para que el juguete entrara en ella sin lastimarla y Dios, era tan placentero, tan erótico y delicioso

\- ¡Amnhh! - gimió alto y su cuerpo entero se estremeció varias veces cuando la parte más ancha la penetró. Era una ligera pero extraña sensación dolorosa de inexplicable placer

\- Listo - murmuró David insertando el plug anal hasta el final haciéndola gemir de nuevo - Tomaste tu corona muy bien, reinita - le elogió con la vista clavada en la preciosa joya morada que adornaba ahora el trasero de Regina.

Inspeccionó un poco sintiéndose satisfecho de sí mismo porque no había signo alguno de haberla lastimado. Se atrevió a acariciar con el dedo índice de la mano derecha alrededor de la gema haciéndola estremecer una vez más

\- Estás tan sensible - gimió roncamente y sólo esperaba no venirse dentro de los pantalones por lo excitante de la situación

\- ¿Te gusta, encantador? - preguntó con altivez y movió tantito su trasero buscando provocarle para que perdiera el control - ¡Ah! - dio un pequeño gritito porque el príncipe le dio una firme nalgada que la hizo temblar poquito. Lo sintió inclinarse sobre ella para luego apartar su húmedo cabello y besar detrás de su oreja haciéndola jadear - Oh, Dios - sollozó de placer cuando esos grandes y maravillosos dedos acariciaron su intimidad. Comenzó a jadear por el intenso placer y de pronto - Ngh - apretó los ojos y gimió cuando le soltó otra excitante nalgada. Inevitablemente contrajo su intimidad y podía sentir el plug anal haciendo su trabajo ahí dentro.

Después siguió otro par de nalgadas que la hicieron soltar un gemido de doloroso placer ante la abrasante sensación

\- Eso fue sólo para calentar tu trasero - habló contra la nuca de la reina que después besó con ardor. Se movió para poderle hablar al oído - Esto - presionó con sus dedos el plug anal haciéndola soltar una exclamación sorpresiva - Se quedará aquí hasta que yo decida - sentenció

\- David - lloriqueó inconforme enterrando su rostro en la cama sintiéndole erguirse

\- Sin protestar, Majestad - le mordisqueó la nalga izquierda con cariño y la escuchó respirar pesadamente - Termina de alistarte antes de que se haga tarde - le besó la nalga y se levantó de la cama

\- Eres un maldito sheriff pervertido - le acusó frustrada, lanzándole una almohada que él alcanzó a atrapar antes de que se le estrellada en el apuesto rostro

\- Te espero abajo con el desayuno listo - le lanzó un beso y arrojó la almohada a la cama cuidando de no tocar a Regina. Le sonrió y guiñó un ojo cerrando la puerta de la habitación al salir - Demonios - masculló al ver el bulto en sus pantalones.

Tuvo que llevar una de sus manos hasta ahí para acomodar y apaciguar la necesidad que sentía. Sabiendo bien que dentro, había dejado a su amada reina, toda excitada y frustrada, y con ese plug anal que no le permitiría olvidarse de lo que acababa de ocurrir durante todo el día.


	2. Chapter 2

**_La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen._**

Mil gracias a todos por leer, por sus likes, estrellitas, kudos y muy especialmente por los reviews.

Espero este segundo capítulo les guste...

* * *

Regina se levantó de la cama y apretó las piernas al hacerlo

\- Oh, Dios - soltó un largo gemido de placer porque el plug anal la estimuló con el movimiento.

Caminó hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo y se dio la vuelta, tomó su nalga derecha y la abrió un poco para poder admirar el juguete… O al menos lo que se podía ver del mismo.

Y no, David no había mentido. Era la gema más hermosa que jamás había visto y le fascinaba que fuera morada, como lo había dicho él, el color con el que se distinguía a la realeza.

El que resaltaba lo que era, una reina con esa peculiar y erótica corona que el sheriff pervertido acababa de colocar en la parte más íntima de su anatomía.

Una corona que obviamente, nadie más que él podría verla usar, pero que ella estaría sintiendo durante todo el tiempo que al príncipe se le antojara.

Soltó un largo suspiro y se encaminó al vestidor gruñendo bajito porque encima de todo, David no se había dignado a darle placer y la había dejado excitada, pero al menos tenía la satisfacción y seguridad, que él había quedado igual que ella.

Eso sólo aseguraba una cosa, que ese día sería MUY intenso.

* * *

Y no se equivocó.

Varias horas después, estaba sentada en su escritorio tratando de concentrarse sin éxito alguno.

Había cancelado toda la agenda del día porque no sabía a qué maldita hora David se iba a dignar a aparecer y el sólo imaginarse recibiendo gente con el plug anal muy dentro en su trasero, recordándole a cada segundo al maldito sheriff pervertido e imaginando todo lo que tenía pensado hacerle, hacía que las mejillas se le encendieran furiosamente y que su intimidad palpitara de puro y ardiente deseo por él.

Miró el reloj una vez más… Mediodía.

Afortunadamente, el príncipe se encargó de asegurarse que por nada del mundo Emma fuera a cambiar los planes de hacerse cargo de Henry para ese día.

Regina contrajo su intimidad y cerró los ojos por el placer que le provocaba sentir el plug anal. Se relamió los labios y después se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que aferraba con las manos la orilla del escritorio.

Empezó a mecer sus caderas buscando un poco de estimulación. Sus labios se entreabrieron dejando escapar pequeñas exhalaciones que se tornaban pesadas conforme pasaban los segundos, amenazando con convertirse en jadeos y gemidos.

Y justo cuando su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y la intención de llevar una mano hasta su sexo le cruzó por la mente, escuchó la llegada de David.

* * *

\- Ya puedes irte - le dijo a la princesa Ella quien era ahora la secretaria de Regina

\- Gracias - le sonrió y tomó rápidamente su bolso

\- Hazme un favor - detuvo a la rubia quien le miró cuestionante y atenta - Cierra la alcaldía. Quiero tener una comida privada con Regina - alzó la bolsa que llevaba con comida para llevar de Granny's

\- Claro que sí - accedió emocionada porque su jefa tuviera un rato con el apuesto príncipe que tenía la dicha de tener. No que su esposo, el príncipe Thomas, no fuera guapo, pero David, era sin lugar a dudas, mucho más atractivo.

Algo que no llamó su atención hasta que el sheriff comenzó a salir con la reina

\- Gracias - movió ligeramente su cabeza en gesto de agradecimiento y espero a ver que Ella estaba por salir.

Fue hasta entonces que abrió la puerta de la oficina de la alcaldesa quien estaba parada en medio del lugar

\- Hola, reina hermosa - le saludó David con una sonrisa engreída e insinuante mientras empujaba la puerta para que se cerrara

\- Si no viniste a follarme, entonces vete - dijo Regina con ansiedad en la voz.

Estaba que ardía por dentro y estaba segura que, en cualquier momento, terminaría rogándole porque la tocara, pero no quería darle el gusto al príncipe pervertido. No después de tenerla sufriendo durante todo el bendito día

\- Vine para que comamos juntos - dijo mientras caminaba hasta el escritorio y dejaba la bolsa con comida ahí

\- David… - se relamió los labios y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja derecha.

El príncipe volteó hacia ella y su miembro se terminó de endurecer por completo al verla.

Estaba bellísima, con una expresión de desespero en el bello rostro, mejillas ligeramente encendidas, labios entreabiertos y la conocía tan bien, que estaba seguro que estaba a nada de suplicarle por placer.

Se acercó un poco a la reina quien no dudó en abalanzarse sobre él para besarle con todo ese fuego que le estaba quemando por dentro. Las grandes y varoniles manos le tomaron por las caderas

\- Estoy hirviendo - jadeó sobre los labios del príncipe y le besó de nuevo con pasión.

David comenzó a moverse lentamente haciéndola retroceder, llevándola poco a poco hasta el sillón de la acogedora sala de la oficina.

La hizo girar abruptamente hasta quedar de espaldas a él y de frente a lo largo del sillón.

Comenzó a respirar pesadamente y sintió que las piernas le temblaban cuando el tibio aliento del príncipe se sintió en su oreja

\- Inclinada, Majestad - masculló con dominio acariciándole la cadera.

La vio tensarse ligeramente, pero casi de inmediato, comenzó a colocarse como indicó sobre el mullido brazo del sillón.

David inhaló profundo, llevó las manos hasta la entallada falda negra que llevaba y comenzó a subirla hasta dejarla alrededor de la estrecha cintura, dejando el precioso trasero de infarto a la vista, cubierto solo por una peculiar tela negra transparente que dejaba ver la amatista siberiana asomándose por entremedio de esas perfectas nalgas que tanto amaba besar, apretar, morder y azotar.

Sonrió de medio lado sabiendo bien que la reina lo había hecho a propósito. Tomó la ropa interior con la mano derecha

\- ¿Estás disfrutando tu corona, reinita? - preguntó mientras tiraba hacia arriba haciendo que la tela se metiera y presionara entre los rosados pliegues y moviera un poco el juguete anal cambiando el ángulo de estimulación.

De inmediato la alcaldesa se aferró de la orilla del sillón y se estremeció por completo, pero se negó a emitir sonido alguno

\- Mmmhh - gimió el príncipe con la boca cerrada - Ya veo que sí - dijo admirando la humedad que se alcanzaba a apreciar en la preciosa intimidad de Regina - ¿Pero sabes una cosa? - preguntó soltando la tela e inclinándose sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarla

-Cómo me dejes así, te juro que voy a incendiarte con una bola de fuego - le amenazó con el ceño fruncido, mirándole desde esa vulnerable posición

\- Me ha dado un hambre tremenda, Majestad - dijo besándole la sonrojada mejilla con cariño y se levantó soltándole una certera nalgada

\- ¡Ah! - gimió alto por la sorpresa e involuntariamente, alzó un poquito más su trasero, como pidiéndole por más en silencio - ¡Oh! - apretó las manos en puños y cerró los ojos cuando fue complacida con otra nalgada placentera y dolorosa

\- Ven conmigo - la invitó jalándola de ambos brazos para alzarla y que estuviera de pie de nuevo.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta la larga y elegante mesa, pero mientras lo hacían, Regina volteó a ver la comida en el escritorio y después regresó su mirada confundida hacia David quien movió la silla principal, tomó a su novia por la estrecha cintura y la subió a la mesa dejándola ahí sentada.

Regina gimió ante el movimiento por la estimulación que le dio el juguete en su entrada posterior.

Apoyó las manos sobre la marmoleada superficie y atrapó los tersos labios de la hermosa mujer que era poseedora de su corazón. Las delicadas manos le tomaron del rostro intensificado el apasionado beso y entonces, el príncipe se separó de ella para tomarla de una de las piernas y quitarle la zapatilla para luego hacer lo mismo con la otra dejándola descalza.

Procuró estar entre medio de esas divinas piernas que amaba tener alrededor de su cuerpo o sobre sus hombros, después volvió a besarla apresándola por la estrecha cintura con ambas manos

\- Te deseo - jadeó la reina acariciándole el cuello y sintiendo esa deliciosa y ardiente sensación recorrerle todo el cuerpo cuando se apretó alrededor de la parte delgada del plug anal y fue consciente del grosor dentro de su cuerpo

\- ¿Qué tanto, reinita? - preguntó con la voz ronca y llena de deseo. Los bellos ojos chocolate le miraron coquetos

\- Tanto como tú me deseas a mí - respondió y estampó sus labios con los de él al tiempo que trataba de llevar una mano hasta la entrepierna del príncipe

\- Ah, ah - negó apartándose poquito de ella y tomándole la mano para detenerla - Dije que tengo hambre - alzó una ceja a modo de advertencia

\- ¿Es en serio, encantador? - preguntó denotando su molestia, pero es que no podía, ni quería entender por qué el maldito sheriff pervertido estaba demorando tanto en actuar.

Tenía esperando por él desde que le alcanzó mientras tomaba su baño matutino. Cuando entró, le tocó y le provocó hasta convencerla de esperarle en medio de la cama, con la cabeza abajo y el trasero en alto, dispuesta a permitirle hacerle lo que quisiera.

Después, el muy pervertido se tomó su tiempo para meterle ese maldito plug anal que, cada vez que lo sentía, le recordaba a él y ya no podía más, ya no aguantaba.

Lo necesitaba…

\- Muy en serio - siseó por entre dientes apretados y se abalanzó sobre ella haciéndola hacerse hacia atrás, aunque la sostuvo firmemente de la cintura para que no cayera sobre la mesa, y poderla depositar con cuidado ahí.

Se movió rápido y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, David le tomó de las piernas, se las alzó y colocó el rostro justo frente al precioso sexo de su amada reina.

Inhaló profundo aspirando el delicado y delicioso aroma de Regina y la escuchó suspirar entrecortadamente.

La respiración de la alcaldesa se estaba acelerando, el vientre se le contraía y el corazón le palpitaba al mismo ritmo que lo hacía su propia intimidad al sentir el tibio aliento de David justo ahí… Donde tanto le deseaba y necesitaba.

Se relamió los labios sintiendo cómo el príncipe tomaba su ropa interior y se la sacaba por las piernas.

Se arqueó poquito y se mordió el labio inferior negándose a soltar un "por favor". Sin embargo, suspiró audiblemente cuando él besó sus muslos pronunciadamente.

Primero uno, después del otro, torturándola lentamente, aumentando su desespero. Frunció tantito su ceño sintiéndose incapaz de aguantar más y de pronto, abrió los ojos y la boca de golpe, y el gemido se le quedó en la garganta cuando el sheriff comenzó a devorarla literalmente.

La aferró con firmeza de la estrecha cintura porque el divino cuerpo se retorció cuando colocó su boca en la dulce intimidad que degustaba con ímpetu y entusiasmo.

Y es que la reina sabía exquisita, deliciosa, era un verdadero manjar, el mejor que había tenido la dicha de probar y se sentía tan afortunado de que fuera sólo suyo.

Así como lo era ella. Suya y de nadie más… Y llevaba todo el día deseándola, ni un sólo segundo dejó de pensar en su amada reina con esa preciosa corona que le obsequió.

Fue tanto el ardor en su cuerpo de saber que Regina estaba trabajando con un plug anal que él le había puesto, que tuvo que darse placer a sí mismo en el baño de la estación

\- M-más - la escuchó gemir estranguladamente y sonrió socarrón.

Desenterró su lengua de la estrecha entrada y la escuchó quejarse, pero sólo tomó asiento y la jaló un poco hacia él dejándola justamente en la orilla de la mesa

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? - preguntó Regina mientras se alzaba en los antebrazos muy dispuesta a reclamarle por haberse detenido y decidida a exigirle que continuara, pero definitivamente no esperaba verlo sentado y mirándole de esa forma tan… pervertida

\- Comiendo - fue la simple respuesta que le dio y una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en su rostro al verla abrir la boca con sorpresa e incredulidad al entender a lo que se refería - Es que sabes exquisita, Majestad - acercó su boca hasta el palpitante y húmedo sexo a su entera disposición, y dejó un besito en el endurecido clítoris haciéndola temblar poquito - Eres lo más delicioso que he probado en toda mi vida y amo comerte - y entonces, le lamió todo el sexo, de abajo hacia arriba.

La escuchó gemir con ardor y dejarse caer sobre la mesa de nuevo. Soltó un largo suspiro y comenzó a bajar repartiendo pequeños besos en la preciosa y excitante intimidad de la alcaldesa de Storybrooke.

El precioso cuerpo se estremecía con cada beso y caricia que le proporcionaba.

Se detuvo hasta que se encontró con la base del plug anal. Sacó su lengua y la paseó por todo alrededor del apretado anillo de músculos que se ajustaba alrededor de la parte delgada del juguete

\- Oh, David - la reina gimió agudamente sintiendo que el fuego que le quemaba por dentro la consumía al sentir la hábil lengua en esa parte de su anatomía y sí, claro que se contrajo apretándose con fuerza sobre el plug anal y apretó los labios soltando una pequeña queja placentera por la sensación que se repitió, una y otra vez haciéndola temblar y jadear pesado por el intenso placer.

El sheriff seguía lamiendo la entrada prohibida de la reina y mientras lo hacía, llevó las manos hacia sus pantalones para liberar su adolorido e hinchado miembro que demandaba literalmente por atención. Lo tomó con su mano derecha y se estimuló un poco, sólo lo suficiente para mitigar un poco la presión, pero por nada del mundo pensaba llevarse al orgasmo así

\- Mmghh - gimió Regina porque el príncipe le dio una pequeña nalgada. Después dejó de tocarla y decidió aguardar por él.

Se acomodó mejor, recogiendo un poco las piernas hacia su propio pecho y las abrió más. Contuvo momentáneamente el aliento al sentir el frío lubricante en su entrada posterior y comenzó a llenarse de anticipación y desesperación porque el momento en que David la poseyera llegara

-Si pudieras ver lo hermosa que te ves así, Regina - tomó la base del juguete y tiró tentativamente haciéndola tensarse - Shhh - susurró con cariño para tranquilizarla, pero siguió haciendo fuerza hasta que el apretadísimo anillo cedió y dejó salir el plug.

Regina soltó un gemido doloroso pero placentero a la vez, y el príncipe volvió a empujar el juguete haciendo que la alcaldesa se retorciera un poco cuando lo volvió a tomar, entonces él siseó con ardor repitiendo el movimiento.

La folló con el plug anal varias veces, disfrutando de ver cómo la preciosa entrada posterior de Regina se abría y apretaba alrededor del juguete, cómo ella jadeaba, como se retorcía sobre la mesa y comenzaba a perder la cordura. Lo sabía porque ahora agitaba las perfectas caderas al compás del ritmo con que la penetraba con el juguete.

La boca se le hizo agua literalmente cuando empezó a ver la esencia de la reina salirle del sexo, tal y como sucedía siempre que recibía estimulación anal.

Se inclinó enterrado el rostro en la intimidad de Regina y bebió de ella. Besó el precioso, ardiente y rosado sexo, enterró su lengua y la sintió agitarse con fuerza.

La reina comenzó a gemir y jadear audiblemente, sintiendo cómo poco a poco la abrasante sensación en su vientre se iba intensificado anunciando la llegada del tan ansiado orgasmo.

De pronto, cerró las piernas por reflejo y abrió la boca y los ojos grandes cuando David se prendió de su clítoris. Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas porque el placer era demasiado.

Llevó una mano hasta los rubios cabellos y le aferró con fuerza mientras alzaba la otro buscando algo a qué aferrarse y no dudo en jalar lo que encontró.

Era el elegante tazón blanco lleno de manzanas rojas, las cuales quedaron esparcidas por toda la mesa y el suelo cuando Regina lo tiró

\- Oh, por Dios… ¡Ohhh! - comenzó a lloriquear y ahora aferró a David del cabello con ambas manos y no pudo evitar sostenerle con fuerza para restregar su intimidad en el rostro de su novio que se quedó quieto dejándola hacer, pero sin dejar de mover el plug anal aumentando la sensación - ¡AHHHH! - gritó y se alzó casi sentándose por el potente orgasmo que la hizo comenzar a temblar sin control alguno después.

El sheriff se liberó del agarre al que era sometido por voluntad y alcanzó a envolver a Regina entre sus brazos antes de que cayera estrepitosamente sobre la mesa.

La sostuvo con firmeza, le acarició la cabeza y la espalda, besó repetidas veces el perfumado cabello sintiéndola temblar entre sus brazos, las delicadas manos aferrándose a su camisa con fuerza, soltando preciosos gemidos y lloriqueos de placer.

Y Dios, no, ya no podía aguantar más y esperaba que la reina estuviera lista para recibirle.

Buscó el bello rostro y la besó con urgencia. Afortunadamente ella no tardó en responder y lo hizo con intensidad.

Las varoniles manos le abrieron la blusa de un tirón, pero poco le importó, lo único que quería en ese momento, era a él

\- Dentro - susurró con necesidad, pero el ardor en su voz era distinguible. Le aferró por el cuello de la camisa - Quiero tu grande y grueso miembro hasta lo más profundo de mí - le habló provocativa y por encima de los jadeantes labios.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Llevó la mano derecha hasta su sensible miembro para tomarlo y colocó la húmeda punta contra la pequeña entrada a la dulce intimidad de la reina

\- Voy a hacerte mía con tu corona puesta - habló con los dientes apretados y comenzó a empujar.

Vio como los ojos de Regina se cerraban y la hermosa boca se abría mientras ella apoyaba las manos detrás de su propio cuerpo para luego echar la cabeza hacia atrás y alzar las piernas porque la presión era exquisita.

La reina era estrecha por naturaleza, y el plug anal la hacía sentir más apretada, todo se sentía más ajustado y debía admitir que era delicioso. Podía sentir la forma del juguete a través de la delgada pared ahí dentro y era muy placentero.

Y quería que lo fuera para ella también, por eso se estaba adentrando con calma y lentitud, permitiéndole amoldarse a la forma de su miembro poco a poco, deteniéndose sólo hasta que estuvo enterrado en el precioso y húmedo sexo.

La alcaldesa se dejó caer sobre la fría superficie de nuevo

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó mirándole muy atento y la vio asentir con rapidez, con los hermosos ojos apretados y el ceño fruncido

\- S-sólo nece… ¡Oh! - las palabras se convirtieron en un gemido cuando los maravillosos dedos comenzaron a acariciarle el sensible clítoris

\- Todo el tiempo que necesites, belleza - le dijo con amor mientras sostenía una pierna de la reina y le masajeaba el pequeño botón de placer buscando distraerla de la incomodidad que pudiera estar sintiendo y que logrará relajarse.

Estuvieron así por unos momentos hasta que Regina sintió que podía ser penetrada sin problema

\- Fólla a tu reina, encantador - demandó y de inmediato, se vio aferrada por los muslos y jalada hacia él.

Comenzó a entrar y salir de la alcaldesa a un ritmo firme pero constante y ambos gemían cada vez que lo hacía por el plug anal.

Y sólo hasta que sintió que podía moverse con facilidad fue que aumentó la fuerza y rapidez de sus estocadas.

Llevó una de las manos hasta el seno derecho de la reina y bajó la copa del brasier para poderlo acariciar, y para poder estimular el lindo y endurecido pezón. Una delicada mano se posó sobre su antebrazo izquierdo.

Regina estaba gimiendo por entre dientes apretados

\- Me vengo - habló con la voz estrangulada, pero es que el placer era demasiado intenso. Había esperado mucho por él durante ese día y no estaba dispuesta a contenerse bajo ninguna circunstancia

\- Sí - respondió David encantado - Vente todas las veces que quieras, belleza - subió las piernas de la reina a sus hombros y la penetró con más ímpetu haciéndola llegar casi de inmediato - ¡Carajo! - gimió gravemente al ver que el orgasmo de Regina llegó de forma líquida - Me vuelves loco cuando haces eso - siseó entre dientes mientras la sentía apretarse con fuerza a su miembro haciéndole sentir el juguete anal y Dios… Era lo más maravilloso del mundo, verla y sentirla venirse, temblar y retorcerse, disfrutar y gozar del orgasmo.

Espero a que Regina se relajara un poco para poder extraer su miembro sin causarle incomodidad.

Su intención era darle golpecitos en el precioso sexo para que saliera más esencia líquida de la reina, pero no pudo hacerlo porque ella, se sentó, le miró retadora y con un pie, le empujó indicándole que se sentara en la silla.

Algo a lo que David no puso objeción y en un instante, la tuvo a horcajadas sobre él, besándole el cuello y estimulándole el miembro

\- Preciosa reina - le tomó de las nalgas, se las acarició y apretó para luego soltarle un par de nalgadas que la hicieron gemir al principio, pero a la cuarta nalgada, le mordió el cuello haciéndole sisear por la dolorosa sensación

\- Quiero hacerte mío, sheriff pervertido - colocó la cabeza del miembro del príncipe en su entrada y descendió con prisa, soltando un pequeño jadeo ahogado porque el maldito plug anal seguía haciendo de las suyas en su entrada posterior.

Se alzó un poco, apoyándose con las manos en el respaldo de la cómoda silla para poder mirar al dueño de su corazón un poquito hacia abajo

\- Ya soy tuyo, Majestad - le dijo con entrega y entonces, la sonrisa más hermosa y deslumbrante se dibujó en el bello rostro de su amada, una que le fascinó y que se convirtió en una contorsionada mueca de placer cuando él presionó la amatista siberiana.

La alcaldesa le miró a los oscurecidos ojos azules y estrechó poquito los suyos cuando vio la sonrisa traviesas de miedo lado en los labios de su amado.

Entonces, comenzó a moverse con fuerza sobre él, clavándose una y otra vez sobre el turgente y pulsante miembro

\- Oh, por Dios - jadeó el príncipe sintiéndose incapaz de detenerla o retomar el control. Regina lo estaba cabalgando con maestría, pasión y majestuosidad y no quería que terminara nunca.

La abrazó por la estrecha cintura sintiéndose al borde del orgasmo porque esas exquisitas paredes internas se apretaban de pronto con fuerza a su alrededor amenazando con enloquecerle

\- Oh. Oh… Ohhh - gimió David explotando muy dentro de Regina y sonrió encantado al escucharla gritar su nombre y sentirla temblar entre sus brazos hasta que cayó desfallecida sobre su pecho - Eres perfecta - la aferró con fuerza contra él y le besó la sudorosa frente

\- Sabía que te gustaría - respondió muy orgullosa de sí misma - ¡Ah! - gimió porque el príncipe le soltó una fuerte nalgada y se apretó sobre el miembro y el juguete

-Sólo por eso, no te voy a regresar la ropa interior y seguirás con tu corona puesta - volvió a presionar el plug anal y la besó con pasión

\- David… - trató de debatir porque era una verdadera tortura llevar ese juguete recordándole a él con cada movimiento y sin poderlo tener ahí con ella para satisfacerla

\- Vendré por ti cuando salgas de trabajar - prometió besándole el cuello mientras su miembro abandonaba la cálida intimidad de la reina. La escuchó soltar un largo gemidito como de reniego - Ahora sí, vamos a comer, Majestad - masculló dándole otra pronunciada nalgada que la hizo lloriquear bajito por el placer.


	3. Chapter 3

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**_

Muchas gracias por leer, por los likes, follows, kudos, estrellitas y muy especialmente a quienes me han dejado algún comentario en el fic.

Esta es la tercera parte del porny prompt y más que gustarles, espero que lo disfruten jeje. También espero que puedan perdonar cualquier error.

**_P.D. para quienes leen Bonding_**: pronto habrá actualización, no crean que el fic se me ha olvidado.

* * *

Tal como lo prometió, David estuvo muy puntual en la alcaldía a la hora que Regina le indicó y no le sorprendió que la princesa Ella ya no estuviera en el lugar.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina y se encontró con su amada reina muy lista para irse de ahí.

Por su parte, la alcaldesa agradeció con el alma el que hubiera llegado tan puntual, aunque no se lo demostró

\- Sácame de aquí, encantador - ordenó mirándole desafiante mientras apretaba las piernas que le temblaban ligeramente al volver a sentir el endemoniado juguete que la había mantenido frustrada y caliente durante todas esas interminables horas en las que estuvo esperando, no porque su día laboral terminara, sino por él.

El responsable de esa horrible excitación que amenazaba con consumirla ante el más mínimo movimiento ahora

\- Como usted ordene, Majestad - tomó la perilla de la puerta para abrirla por completo al tiempo que se inclinaba haciendo una reverencia esperando a que ella pasara.

Regina tomó aire profundamente e hizo gala de todo el auto control que le quedaba para poder salir caminando de ahí con ese elegante y sensual andar que tanto la caracterizaba.

Y mientras lo hacía, escuchaba a David cerrar la puerta y después, comenzar a caminar tras ella mientras el juguete la estimulaba con cada paso.

El maldito sheriff pervertido no la alcanzó. No, claro que no.

La dejó caminar delante de él hasta la camioneta, muy seguramente disfrutando de verla por detrás, sabiendo bien que, debajo de la negra falda, no llevaba nada más que "la corona" que le puso por la mañana y que se negó a quitarle a mediodía.

Cerró los ojos y se mordió brevemente el labio inferior cuando estuvo frente al automóvil.

David le abrió la puerta de inmediato, sabiendo que Regina debía estar un tanto desesperada dadas las obvias circunstancias y no quería hacerla esperar más porque si era sincero, él mismo moría de anticipación ya, con su miembro duro y apretado dentro de los pantalones.

La alcaldesa subió y no pudo evitar contraerse sobre el plug anal. Sin embargo, apretó los labios impidiéndose a sí misma gemir delante de él porque estaba segura que era algo que el príncipe estaba esperando y se negaba a darle esa satisfacción al muy pervertido.

Él cerró la puerta, le dio la vuelta a la camioneta, se subió al volante y encendió el automóvil sin esperar nada más.

La respiración de Regina era un poquito agitada y no pasó desapercibida para el sheriff.

Una sonrisa socarrona se asomó en el apuesto rostro. Y es que David la venía viendo de reojo, cómo las sonrosadas mejillas se le encendían cada vez más, cómo fruncía levemente el ceño y se mordía el labio inferior, cómo se removía de pronto en el asiento tratando de contenerse.

Se sentía tan bien saberse responsable del estado en el que se encontraba la poderosísima y alguna vez temible reina del bosque encantado.

Afortunadamente para Regina, Storybrooke era una ciudad pequeña y la alcaldía no estaba muy lejos de la Mansión por lo que, a los pocos minutos de trayecto, llegaron a la casa que, desde hacía algunos meses, era ahora el hogar de ambos.

David se adentró hasta la cochera del terreno y se detuvo justo frente a las puertas del garaje.

Entonces, todo sucedió muy rápido.

Al tiempo que apagaba el motor sintió una oleada de magia que dejó su erecto miembro al descubierto y de pronto, la maravillosa boca de su amada reina le envolvió y succiono sin esperar

\- O-oh, oh, Dios - jadeó casi sin aliento, sus ojos se cerraron de golpe y echó su cabeza hacia atrás con una mueca de ardoroso placer en el apuesto rostro.

Se agarró de la puerta con la mano izquierda mientras la derecha aferraba la negra falda de Regina quien se había colocado en cuatro sobre el largo asiento para llevar a cabo la labor de darle placer con esa preciosa y exquisita boca que le enloquecía por completo cuando hacía eso.

Por su parte la alcaldesa se esmeraba en chupar el enorme miembro de su amado y pervertido príncipe. Tenía la mano derecha alrededor de la base y parte de los testículos mientras que, con los labios, envolvía la gruesa circunferencia y le acariciaba con la lengua mientras subía y bajaba la cabeza a ritmo acelerado, como si le urgiera llevarlo al orgasmo de esa forma.

Amaba darle placer así, saberse responsable de la respiración agitada, de los jadeos y gemidos reprimidos, de la tensión en el musculoso y varonil cuerpo, del ligero temblor de esas bien trabajadas piernas.

Gimió desde el fondo de su garganta cuando David le levantó la falda dejando su intimidad y trasero descubiertos, y los maravillosos dedos, tocaron su húmeda y palpitante intimidad

\- Estás mojada - siseó con dientes apretados sintiéndose muy cerca de llegar y era tanta la excitación y el calor del arrebatado momento que no pensaba en nada que no fuera hacerlo dentro de la boca de la reina que, hasta el momento, no lo había tomado hasta el fondo de la garganta.

Acarició el caliente sexo un par de veces y después, subió hasta encontrarse con el juguete. Pasó sus dedos por debajo de la base, asegurándose de acariciar el apretado anillo de músculos que se aferraba con fuerza alrededor del metal que estaba ardiente por la temperatura corporal de la reina.

Al hacerlo, ella se estremeció por completo y se hizo un poco hacia atrás como buscando más fricción. Una petición, que fue complacida y que la hizo gemir constantemente por las caricias proporcionadas.

Sacó el miembro de su boca para besar la punta y luego envolverla con delicadeza entre sus labios para chupar poquito, como tentativamente, sabiendo bien que haría sufrir al sheriff pervertido con ello y cuando lo escuchó soltar un gemido casi suplicante, volvió a deslizar sus labios por la gruesa longitud dejándole adentrarse en su boca.

Y no fue hasta que David, en su desesperación, llevó la mano derecha hasta el negro cabello de la alcaldesa y le aferró un poco de ahí e intentó guiarla hacia abajo, que Regina se detuvo.

Se alzó y besó la jadeante boca del príncipe que le recibió con un hambriento y necesitado beso

\- No puedes dejarme así - jadeó sobre la boca de Regina quien esbozó una hermosa y engreída sonrisa que terminó por robarle el aliento.

La reina se movió subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él, pero se mantuvo apoyada en sus rodillas evitando que su centro caliente hiciera contacto con la masculinidad del príncipe

\- Obsérvame - le retó alzando una de sus cejas y vio los azules ojos abrirse al máximo por la incredulidad.

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al tiempo que los fuertes brazos la envolvían por la cintura y le jalaban contra él.

Pero antes de que el sheriff consiguiera penetrarla, invocó su magia desapareciendo del regazo de su amado para aparecer caminando hacia la puerta de la Mansión con su falda debidamente puesta

\- Con un demonio - maldijo David al verla.

Metió su hinchado y húmedo miembro dentro de los pantalones sin molestarse en abrocharlos, bajó de la camioneta y literalmente, corrió tras ella.

Cuando entró, Regina ya subía los escalones de la entrada, abrigo y bolso debidamente colgados en el perchero enseguida de la puerta. Cerró de golpe y la alcanzó antes de que pusiera un pie en la escalera.

La tomó de la mano derecha y la jaló con firmeza para voltearla hacia él cuidando de no lastimarla ni sacudirla con fuerza.

La alcaldesa sonreía con satisfacción porque de verdad le estaba divirtiendo el haberlo provocado por haberlo dejado muy cerca del orgasmo.

Era lo menos que se merecía después de haberla tenido todo el día con el plug anal.

David se agachó un poco, pasando su brazo izquierdo por debajo del trasero de la reina y, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, se la echó al hombro

\- ¡No! - exclamó la alcaldesa al verse en esa posición - ¡Ah! Mmhh - gimió ahogado cuando le fue propiciada una certera y dolorosa nalgada que la hizo contraerse sobre el juguete

\- Suficiente de juegos, Regina - comenzó a subir sin esperar nada más. Desesperado por follársela como tanto estuvo planeado y deseando hacerlo desde que la dejó en la alcaldía a medio día.

La reina era, sin lugar a dudas, la mayor de sus tentaciones. No dejaba de pensarla ni de noche ni de día. La deseaba como el aire y la amaba como a nadie ni nada en el mundo.

Llegó hasta la habitación con ella removiéndose un poco sobre su hombro y estaba seguro que lo hacía era buscar algo de estimulación.

Y sonrió. Claro que lo hizo. Satisfecho de tenerla deseosa, necesitada y caliente. Así como lo había dejado a él.

Le dio otro par de nalgadas que hicieron que el cuerpo divino, perfecto y pequeño, a comparación del suyo, se estremeciera con cada una de ellas

\- David… - dijo el nombre del príncipe quedito y casi con súplica porque ese tormento en el que la tenía terminara.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y la chamarra de él aferrada en las manos.

Lo necesitaba, y mucho. Lo quería bien dentro de su sexo y de su trasero, follándola sin descanso hasta que no pudiera más.

Por fin la bajó y en el momento que sus pies tocaron el suelo, Regina se abalanzó sobre el sheriff pervertido para besarlo con fogosidad e intensidad haciéndole saber lo excitada que estaba.

David acariciaba el cuerpo de la reina mientras la besaba con ardiente deseo y su desatendido miembro daba tirones dentro de sus pantalones.

Encontró con sus manos el cierre de la falda y lo abrió para luego deslizarla hacia abajo dejando a la hermosa alcaldesa desnuda de la cintura para abajo mientras ella se deshacía de sus zapatillas.

Sintió una oleada de magia y quedó completamente desnudo, señal inequívoca de que Regina quería que comenzaran a follar pronto.

Así era siempre que la urgencia en ella era demasiada. Usaba su magia para desnudarlo, pero nunca lo hacía consigo misma.

Sabía lo mucho que a David le gustaba desnudarla por sí mismo y ella se lo permitía sin excepciones ni objeción.

La hizo girar de pronto y tomó la blusa blanca de botones que llevaba, y mientras le besaba detrás de la oreja y empujaba su pelvis contra el trasero de la reina para hacerla sentir su miembro, usó fuerza para abrirle la prenda de un tirón haciendo volar un par de botones

\- Te gusta saber que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieres, ¿cierto? - le preguntó con dientes apretados justo en el oído

\- Sí - respondió Regina con ojos cerrados y piernas temblantes al sentir ahí el tibio aliento del sheriff

\- Sí - repitió con una sincera, divertida y amplia sonrisa por la respuesta. Le sacó la blusa y después se deshizo del sostén dejándola completamente desnuda - Así que dime, Majestad - tomó los preciosos senos, uno con cada mano, y comenzó a masajearlos - ¿me vas a permitir hacerte todo lo que quiera? - preguntó con ardor y deseo en la voz mientras acariciaba los endurecidos y lindos pezones que tanto amaba tener en su boca.

Quería que Regina le diera una respuesta a esa pregunta en específico. Necesitaba saber que estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante con ello.

La reina soltó un suspiro entrecortado y asintió aún con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las atenciones del príncipe

\- Sabes que sí. Siempre - respondió con entrega y recibió un largo y amoroso beso en la mejilla mientras esas grandes manos bajaban con tiernas caricias hasta llegar a su trasero

\- Al centro de la cama, entonces. Con la cabeza abajo y este hermoso trasero arriba - le apretó ambas nalgas con ganas haciéndola tensarse por un momento.

No demoró en hacer lo que el sheriff pervertido pidió.

Era una extraña fascinación que David tenía por verla en esa posición que exponía todo de ella para él y a Regina le encantaba complacerlo por lo mismo.

La imagen de la reina era sumamente erótica y el príncipe se sentía capaz de quedarse la vida entera contemplándola en esa posición usando únicamente el plug anal. Estaba seguro que podía venirse con sólo verla.

Tomó aire profundamente y se subió con porte dominante a la cama, aunque la alcaldesa no podía verle.

Se colocó justo detrás de ella

\- Te ves tan hermosa así, portando sólo tu corona, reinita - siseó con ardor - Te hace ver majestuosa e irreal - habló con fascinación y se inclinó para besar el inicio de las nalgas de la reina - La más bella de todas - susurró con cariño mientras llevaba los dedos hasta la caliente intimidad.

Le acarició un poco y la escuchó contener el aliento. Después, estuvo seguro que dijo algo, pero sólo alcanzó a percibir un murmullo

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó sin parar de acariciarla

\- P-por favor… - habló con un hilo de voz y se estaba conteniendo de empujarse contra esos dedos que sólo se paseaban por sus pliegues sin intentar adentrarse - Ohhh - gimió con alivio cuando la penetró con uno.

Lo metió y sacó un par de veces empujando el juguete con el movimiento

\- Más - pidió y el príncipe extrajo el dedo para luego meter dos de un sólo empujón haciéndola contraerse por la impresión

\- Vamos, Majestad. Fóllate tú sola con mis dedos. Demuéstrame lo mucho que quieres ésto - demandó y gotas de líquido preseminal brotaron de la punta de su dura erección al verla alzarse en las manos y comenzar a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, penetrándose a sí misma con sus dedos como lo pidió.

Los jadeos pesados y pequeños gemidos no se hicieron esperar

\- ¡Mmgh! - gimió alto cuando le dio una fuerte nalgada que causó un poco de escozor

\- Eso es - le alentó y curvó los dedos para que ella sola se estimulara el punto G con cada ir y venir.

La nalgueo varias veces disfrutando de ver la suave piel de las preciosas nalgas tornarse de un delicado y tentador color rosado.

Conforme hacía eso, la reina empezó a tomar sus dedos con más rapidez, fuerza y profundidad, ondulado las perfectas caderas con cadencia mientras gemía cada vez más alto hasta que las suaves y ardientes paredes se comenzaron a apretar intermitentemente a su alrededor.

Y entonces, el hermoso cuerpo se contrajo y tensó temblando casi imperceptiblemente mientras alcanzaba la cúspide del placer

\- Oh, belleza - se relamió los labios y tragó la saliva que se acumuló en su boca.

Regina le seguía apretando con fuerza y se estaba muriendo por beber toda la deliciosa evidencia de ese orgasmo.

Sacó sus dedos en cuando la sintió relajarse un poco y se abalanzó sobre el mojado e hinchado sexo

\- ¡Oh, Dios! - gimió Regina con sorpresa cayendo sobre la cama mientras las grandes manos mantenían sus nalgas abiertas para él facilitándole el acceso.

David la estaba devorando, lamiendo y chupándole el sexo con ganas, y cuando atacó su sensible clítoris, la reina se agitó con fuerza y lloriqueo.

Dejó la preciosa intimidad y subió besando cada parte de la bella anatomía mientras tomaba posición sobre ella.

Alcanzó una almohada y se la acercó a las caderas. La alcaldesa las alzó permitiéndole colocarla debajo de ella

\- Ahora sí, Majestad - habló con algo de desespero porque se había hecho esperar mucho a sí mismo y ya no podía más.

Tomó su hinchado y necesitado miembro con la mano derecha y lo colocó en la estrecha entrada de Regina.

Comenzó a empujar con firmeza, aunque lo hacía con calma cuidando de no incomodarla y sonrió encantado porque el sexo de la reina lo recibió armoniosamente.

Ambos gimieron alto cuando estuvieron unidos por completo, sobretodo porque los dos podían sentir lo ajustado que estaba todo gracias a la posición y el plug anal.

David colocó sus manos en las caderas de Regina y comenzó a entrar y salir de ella

\- Sí, sí - siseó gustosa porque oh, en esa posición, con sus piernas juntas y el trasero un poco elevado, la penetración era mucho más profunda y era exquisito sentir tan dentro el miembro del príncipe.

Aceleró un poco el ritmo, aunque su intención no era venirse dentro de la intimidad de su amada reina, pero sí quería hacerla venir otra vez.

Aunque no estaba muy seguro de lograrlo.

Tenía la vista clavada en la amatista siberiana que resaltaba entre medio de las hermosas nalgas que parecían rebotar cada vez que se empujaba dentro.

Resopló lleno de deseo al escucharla gemir más alto y agudo, sabiendo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y que dentro de poco Regina se estaría viniendo

\- ¡Dame más fuerte, David! - demandó al tiempo que alzaba un poco más su trasero - ¡Ah! - gimió cuando recibió una buena nalgada y acto seguido, el príncipe comenzó a follarla como lo pidió - Oh, Dios. Me voy a venir - sollozó de puro placer con lágrimas asomándose por sus largas pestañas

\- Sí, hazlo. Vente, belleza - una delicada mano se posó sobre su muslo derecho y él la aferró por la muñeca, sintiendo las suaves y estrechas paredes apretarse con fuerza sobre su miembro aumentando el placer.

Regina llegó al orgasmo y gritó fuerte contra las suaves colchas mientras se retorcía debajo de su sheriff y sentía líquido abandonar su intimidad, mojando con seguridad la cama y a él

\- Mi hermosa reina - le elogió y salió de inmediato de ella para evitar venirse.

Y mientras la escuchaba gemir y jadear audiblemente por los remanentes del orgasmo, tomó el plug anal y comenzó a tirar de él para sacarlo

\- Mmnnh - se quejó un poco por la estimulación porque en ese momento, cualquier toque era demasiado para su sensible cuerpo

\- Sólo voy a quitarte tu corona para poderte tomar por aquí - le dijo tirando con firmeza, pero gentilmente, y para su sorpresa y tranquilidad, el lubricante apareció sobre la cama a su alcance.

Se mordió el labio inferior con gusto sintiendo su miembro pulsar al imaginarse dentro de ella por ahí, por la prohibida y estrechísima entrada de la alcaldesa en la que gozaba como nada hundirse hasta la empuñadura.

La escuchó soltar un gemidito y la vio contraerse un par de veces cuando logró sacarle el caliente juguete e inmediatamente lo sustituyó con su pulgar aprovechando la dilatación del apretado orificio.

Regina se contrajo con fuerza sobre el dedo y gimió desde el fondo de su garganta, pero después, se empujó buscando tomarle más dentro de ella por su entrada posterior.

La estimulación anal la enloquecía de ardor y pasión. Amaba que David la tocara ahí, era sumamente excitante y erótico sentir ese tipo de placer "prohibido"

\- ¿Me quieres aquí, Regina? - preguntó mientras tomaba el lubricante con su mano libre y la vio asentir apresurada.

Sacó el pulgar y la alcaldesa se quejó de inmediato al sentir la sensación de vacío en esa parte de su anatomía que había estado ocupada durante todo el día.

Soltó una exhalación entrecortada al sentir el frío lubricante sobre su orificio que estaba ardiente de deseo y anticipación por él

\- Pídemelo - demandó poniendo la punta de su erección, debidamente lubricada, contra la dilatada y preparada entrada

\- Fóllame por detrás - concedió con un tono de voz dulce, sensual y provocativo que llevaba un toque de súplica que sabía lo iba a enardecer.

Como era de esperarse, el ardiente y pulsante miembro comenzó a penetrarla al instante, ensanchándola hasta su límite, de una forma en la que el plug anal no lo había hecho. David se sentía enorme por su trasero y la posición incrementaba la sensación haciéndola sentir literalmente llena.

Y no podía esperar porque empezara a follarla por ahí. Deseaba sentirlo deslizándose dentro y fuera de su trasero.

El príncipe se apoyó con una mano sobre el colchón a un lado del divino cuerpo y la otra, la puso sobre la nalga izquierda de la reina para sostenerse sobre ella.

Una vez que estuvo dentro del estrechísimo pasaje se empezó a mover sin esperar más con la confianza de que, el haber llevado el juguete todo el día, la había preparado para ese momento.

Entraba y salía de la entrada posterior de Regina, haciéndola suya por detrás una vez más.

Ya eran incontables las veces en que la reina se había entregado a él de esa forma. Sólo sabía que, desde la primera vez que la tomó por detrás, se convirtió en el hombre más afortunado del mundo por poderla tener así.

La alcaldesa se alzó en sus antebrazos. Giró un poco hacia su lado izquierdo y alzó el rostro para poder ver a su apuesto príncipe.

Oscurecidos ojos azules se encontraron con los chocolate y llenos de excitación. La reina tenía la boca entreabierta y soltaba jadeos cada vez que se introducía en ella.

De pronto, le sonrió coqueta a su sheriff

\- Me encanta cuando me follas el trasero - le dijo buscando provocarlo más, como si de verdad hiciera falta. Sabía que David debía estarse muriendo por venirse y amaba que se esmerara en hacerla llegar varias veces antes de hacerlo él

\- Vas a ser mi muerte - siseó con dientes apretados y ceño fruncido.

Se inclinó para besarla y cambió un poco el ritmo de sus penetraciones, pero no dejó de moverse. Llevó la mano izquierda hasta el bello rostro y le sostuvo de la mandíbula firme, pero procurando ser delicado.

Ahora jadeaba contra la oreja de la reina

\- Te gusta follarte a tu alcaldesa por detrás, ¿verdad, sheriff pervertido? - preguntó y lo sintió apretar un poco el agarre que tenía sobre ella haciéndola sentir más el rigor con el que la poseía

\- S-sí - gruñó sintiéndose incapaz de contenerse ya.

Soltó el agarre, se apoyó con las rodillas sobre el colchón, apresó ambas manos de Regina contra el mismo y empezó a follarla con fuertes estocadas, a un ritmo castigador e intenso.

La reina dejó escapar lloriqueos y gemidos agudos por el cambio tan repentino y a los pocos segundos, su orgasmo comenzó a construirse.

Los orgasmos anales eran distintos de los que alcanzaba con la estimulación en su intimidad. Solían ser más intensos y en verdad era complicado explicar lo bien que se sentía.

Lo mejor de todo, es que David era un experto en darle orgasmos anales

\- Quiero que me llenes por ahí - jadeó ahogadamente su petición sintiéndose cada vez más cerca.

De pronto, tuvo la boca del sheriff sobre su sudorosa sien derecha

\- ¿Vas a venirte? - le preguntó con una mueca de doloroso placer en el apuesto rostro porque ya no podía más, necesitaba llegar

\- N-no te detengas - pidió sintiendo los fuertes embates que el príncipe le daba - Estoy muy cerca - sollozó con ardoroso placer y apretó la colcha con sus manos cuando él se irguió de nuevo y retomó el ritmo de sus estocadas.

Podía sentir su intimidad contrayéndose sobre la nada, su clítoris palpitar con intensidad y oh, las lágrimas de placer comenzaron a correr por su bello rostro mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a retorcerse por el placer.

Hasta que por fin, Regina empezó a venirse soltando alaridos y apretando con excesiva fuerza el miembro en su interior. Lo escuchó gemir y gruñir

\- Joder - masculló con intensidad y empezó a derramarse por fin, gimiendo ronco, disfrutando de sentirla contraerse sobre su pulsante miembro y Dios, era dolorosamente placentero.

El precioso, pequeño y divino cuerpo bajo él se retorcía y temblaba entero. Soltó el agarre que tenía sobre las delicadas muñecas y metió sus brazos por debajo de ella para alzarla un poco, pegando la esbelta espalda a su sudoroso pecho.

Comenzó a repartirle besos en la nuca, cuello y hombro derecho sin dejarse de empujar contra ella, ayudándola a bajar del intenso orgasmo anal que acababa de darle y que parecía no tener fin

\- Te amo tanto - susurró jadeante y con amor con el rostro enterrado en los perfumados cabellos de la reina.

Cuando todo cesó, se retiró con cuidado dejándose caer sobre la cama sintiéndose totalmente satisfecho y de inmediato, Regina se acomodó sobre su pecho, pero no sé recostó.

Le besó en los labios con amor y dulzura, de una forma especial en la que no había besado a nadie más que a él

\- También te amo - le sonrió al verlo esbozar una involuntaria sonrisa y cerró los ojos suspirando llena de amor cuando una de las varoniles manos le acariciaron el rostro

\- ¿Disfrutó su corona, Majestad? - preguntó y le fascinó ver que las sonrosadas mejillas se encendieron un poquito más

\- Mucho - respondió besándole la barbilla - Pero fuiste muy cruel de hacerme esperar con ella todo el día para follarme por detrás - le reclamó

\- No más que tú. Dejándome con las ganas de venirme en la camioneta - colocó su mano detrás de la cabeza de la reina - Por lo menos yo fui a follarte a tu oficina a mediodía - la empujó un poco hacia él y alzó el rostro para besarle la garganta

\- Pero no me tomaste por detrás - renegó entrecerrados los ojos por los candentes besos - Te deseaba tanto por ahí - jadeó y se relamió los labios.

De pronto se vio de espaldas al colchón con el hombre de su vida sobre ella

\- La corona se te veía hermosa y te sentó de maravilla haberla llevado todo el día - dejó un tierno besito en su nariz mientras le acariciaba el vientre con la mano derecha - Eso fue para que no se te olvide nunca que podrás ser la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, pero en realidad, eres la Reina - bajó tentativamente hacia la dulce intimidad y la sintió tensarse por un momento pero se relajó al instante

\- Contigo nunca se me olvida que lo soy - alzó las manos para abrazarle por el cuello - Me haces sentir siempre tan única y especial - se mordió brevemente el labio inferior la decirlo.

Y literalmente, suspiró embelesada al verlo sonreír. El sheriff se inclinó y dejó un beso largo en su frente

\- Es que lo eres, belleza. Eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y me siento sumamente honrado, dichoso y afortunado de poder estar a tu lado - ella le sonrió con amor y se volvieron a besar mientras las piernas de Regina envolvían el varonil cuerpo.

El sheriff se inclinó para tomar el lindo pezón izquierdo con su boca y lo chupó con ganas haciéndola gemir. Después, lo apresó con los dientes y lo mordisqueó un poco buscando aumentar las sensaciones y luego, tiró un poquito del mismo

\- Sí - habló con ardor mientras se arqueaba ligeramente. El sheriff dejó su pezón izquierdo sólo para tomar el derecho y darle el mismo trato haciéndola retorcerse por el placer.

Y de pronto, el sonido del celular de Regina irrumpió en la candente atmósfera.

Lo había llevado con magia hasta el buró enseguida de su lugar en la cama cuando llegaron ahí. Trató de alcanzarlo, pero David la apresó por la cintura mientras repartía besos por su torso, estómago y vientre para acomodarla de nuevo, impidiéndole moverse de debajo de él

\- Me estoy poniendo duro otro vez - anunció acariciando con sus dientes la suave piel de la reina quien decidió ignorar el llamado del móvil.

El príncipe descendió hasta la dulce intimidad y aspiró con fuerza el olor de la hermosa alcaldesa sintiendo su boca llenarse de saliva ante la anticipación de probarla y degustar el último orgasmo.

Acarició con la nariz el precioso sexo, depositó un besito ahí y la escuchó exhalar pronunciadamente para luego acomodar mejor y más abiertas las piernas, indicándole con ello que quería eso.

Y justo cuando su boca iba a hacer contacto con la intimidad de la alcaldesa, el celular sonó de nuevo.

Regina resopló con fastidio e invocó el aparato hasta su mano, pero él se lo arrebató respondiendo por ella

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó

\- _David_ \- la voz de la princesa se escuchó al otro lado - _Soy Snow_ \- aclaró porque estaba llamando desde el celular de Emma - _¿Está Regina?_ \- preguntó

\- Está ocupada - respondió sin dejar de mirar con intensidad a la reina quien le miraba con incredulidad y ligero enojo, pero antes de que pudiera regañarlo o protestar, él introdujo dos de sus dedos de un sólo empujón y la vio llevarse ambas manos a la preciosa boca para acallar el largo y alto gemido que se ganó con ello

\- _Sólo será un minuto. Necesito consultar algo con ella_ \- dijo la maestra

\- Es Snow - le dio el móvil a la reina quien alargó una temblorosa mano

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó y oh, Dios… ¡no!, el maldito sheriff pervertido comenzó a penetrarla con los dedos y su cuerpo entero vibró

\- _Henry está congestionado y Emma no encuentra las indicaciones que le diste_ \- Regina trató de quitar al príncipe, luchando por ponerse de lado, pero falló miserablemente. Recibió una pequeña nalgada como llamada de atención y no pudo evitar que un pequeño gemido se le escapara -_ Sabe que es alérgico a algo, pero no recuerda a qué medicamento en específico _\- él le abrió más las piernas - _Te estoy llamando porque ella se niega a hacerlo. Está empeñada en encontrar la hoja donde lo anotaste_ \- se escuchó ligeramente afligida.

David sacó sus dedos y los posicionó contra la entrada posterior de la reina

\- Mmghh - apretó los ojos cuando la penetró con ellos

\- _¿Estás bien?_ \- preguntó la princesa extrañada

\- Sí - la respuesta fue un tanto ahogada porque ahora empezó a lamerle el sexo - Es alérgico a la fenilefrina, denle algún antihistamínico que tenga-¡ah-nnn!- apretó los dientes esta vez y su respiración se aceleró porque ahora la estaba follando con los dedos y la lengua por sus dos orificios

\- _Regina… ¿Estás segura que estás bien?_ \- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

\- Ajá - respondió como pudo. Las piernas le temblaban y el vientre se le contraía - Sólo denle eso a Henry y estará bien - abrió la boca grande pero ningún sonido salió de ella cuando el sheriff lamió su clítoris. Se sentía a punto de estallar y ya no pudo más - Por favor - fue una pequeña súplica para ambos.

Para Snow, para que ya la dejara en paz y fuera a atender a su hijo, y para David, para que la llevara al orgasmo de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo, la forma en que lo dijo, le dio por fin lucidez a la princesa de lo que realmente ocurría al otro lado del teléfono

\- _¡Oh, por Dios!_ \- exclamó escandalizada y colgó de inmediato

\- ¡Ahhhh! - apretó los ojos, soltó el celular y se arqueó por completo cuando David le concedió lo que pidió.

Se prendió de su clítoris literalmente y movió sus dedos con más rapidez

\- Mmhhh, ¡AHHHH! - gritó alto mientras se venía y su cuerpo se agitaba casi con violencia provocado que los dedos del príncipe salieran de ella

\- Hey - la tomó por la cintura con ambas manos mientras ella se seguía retorciendo presa del potente orgasmo y la observó fascinado.

Hasta que Regina se derrumbó sobre la cama, luchando por aliento, pero con una hermosísima sonrisa adornando su bello rostro

\- ¡Eres el mejor! - gritó llevando las manos hasta su negro cabello y se lo aferró un poquito sintiendo besos y pequeños mordisqueos en la cadera izquierda. Se negaba a mortificarse por lo que Snow escuchó. Quién le mandaba haber llamado justo a esa hora. No estaba dispuesta a que eso arruinara el momento con su sheriff pervertido - David - le llamó y aguardó hasta que los hermosos ojos azules le miraron atentos y expectantes - Hazme el amor otra vez - pidió alargando sus manos hacia él.

Y esta vez, el príncipe no la hizo esperar.


	4. Chapter 4

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**_

Muchas gracias a todo aquel que se ha animado a leer esta serie de capítulos donde no hay más que nuestro amado #EvilCharming dándose hard. Gracias por los likes, follows, estrellitas, kudos y muy especialmente a quienes se han animado a dejar comentarios jeje.

Y bueno, hasta el capítulo pasado era el punto en el que la pequeña historia estaba planeada, pero luego llegó **_HeraHH _**y me dejó un prompt por ahí para esta serie.

Mi querida **_HeraHH_**, muchas gracias por el prompt y espero disfrutes el resultado del mismo.

También espero sea del agrado de quien lo lea y que sepan perdonar cualquier error.

No se les olviden las advertencias…

* * *

La tarde comenzaba a caer en Storybrooke. El sheriff llegaba a la alcaldía antes de la hora oficial de la asamblea que se celebraría a las seis en punto. No muy temprano, pero tampoco muy tarde. David consideraba que era la hora perfecta y por eso se había adelantado un par de minutos.

Su bella novia, la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, habría pronto de presentarse en el salón de la alcaldía para dar inicio a dicha asamblea como era su deber

\- Hola, Ashley - saludó a la secretaria de Regina guiñándole un ojo.

La rubia princesa levantó la mano para saludarle y soltó un pequeño suspiro al verlo pasar. No tenía casi alguno anunciarlo, a la reina jamás le molestaba que él llegara de imprevisto. Siempre lo recibía. Sin excusas, ni pretextos.

Así que, el hecho de que la alcaldesa se estaba preparando para la asamblea, no era impedimento para dejarle pasar sin anunciarle, aunque le hubiera dicho explícitamente que no quería interrupciones.

Se mordió el labio inferior dudando por un momento después de esa reflexión, pero fue demasiado tarde, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y cerró tras el apuesto sheriff

\- Estoy muy ocupada, Ella. ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Regina con la vista clavada en los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

En realidad todo estaba listo ya, pero estaba repasando que las cosas estuvieran en orden de acuerdo a la agenda que había planeado minuciosamente para ese día

\- ¿Estás muy ocupada para mí también? - preguntó David con una enamorada sonrisa en los labios y pudo ver la hermosa expresión de sorpresa con la que su bella novia le volteó a ver.

Era inexplicable lo sumamente orgulloso que el príncipe estaba de la reina, no sólo porque esa mujer tan bella, magnífica y poderosa estuviera con él, sino que, le fascinaba lo responsable que era, lo mucho que amaba su trabajo y lo bien que lo hacía.

Además, nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, descuidaba a Henry quien era ya un adolescente y estaba en una etapa un poquito difícil.

Y qué decir de su faceta como novia. David no tenía ni una sola queja, era increíble, maravillosa, simplemente la mejor…

Se consideraba el hombre más afortunado por tener la dicha de amar a esa mujer en particular y también, de ser testigo de lo mucho que ella podía amar, de ese amor tan bello, puro y profundo que tenía dentro.

En verdad le asombraba lo capaz que era la reina de amar sin restricciones después de todo ese horrible pasado lleno de oscuridad, traiciones, desamor y dolor.

Tenía sin duda alguna, el corazón más resiliente que jamás había existido. Regina era una mujer realmente asombrosa en todos los aspectos de la cual, David estaba muy, muy orgulloso

\- Mi amor - le sonrió alegre. Lo vio caminar hacia ella rodeando el escritorio por lo que giró la silla, alzó los brazos para tomarle el apuesto rostro con las manos y lo acercó a ella para besarlo - Nunca estoy muy ocupada para ti - le sonrió de nuevo acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares y le dio otro beso largo, soltando también un suspiro en medio del mismo.

Después lo dejó y se volvió hacia su escritorio

\- ¿Cómo vas? - preguntó David con genuino interés

\- Ya tengo todo listo - dijo muy orgullosa de sí misma mientras cerraba la carpeta que la acompañaría en la asamblea

\- La gente ya está empezando a llegar - dio un paso hacia la ventana que abrió y efectivamente, había más personas arribando al lugar de las que vio cuando él llegó

\- Faltan diez minutos - se puso de pie y se acomodó el elegante y entallado vestido gris que llevaba.

Diez minutos. No necesitaba más…

\- Te ves hermosa - caminó hasta ella poniéndosele enfrente y la tomó por las caderas pegándola a él mientras se mordía el labio inferior sugestivo

\- Gracias - le sonrió de la misma forma poniéndole las manos en el amplio pecho y le miró hacia arriba, coqueta y provocativa

\- Pero te falta algo muy importante, Majestad - le dijo alzando una ceja y le encantó la forma en la que Regina frunció tantito el ceño en clara señal de no entender.

La giró sin previo aviso haciéndola soltar una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa. La aferró de la cadera con la mano izquierda para sostenerla y la derecha la uso para indicarle que se inclinara sobre el escritorio.

Le acarició la espalda viendo fascinado como ella lo hacía a pesar de no saber qué sucedería

\- ¿Qué pretendes? - preguntó un tanto confundida y molesta porque ya casi era hora de la asamblea, no podían ponerse a follar en ese momento - David… - trató de llamarle cuando le sintió subir su vestido - Me encantaría hacerlo, pero no hay tiempo - le recordó, aunque si se tratara de elegir, prefería quedarse ahí teniendo el sexo más maravilloso que había tenido en toda su vida y del cual el príncipe era el proveedor

\- Sólo te estoy ayudando a estar lista para tu asamblea - le dijo mientras le bajaba la sexy ropa interior un poco, lo suficiente para dejar el divino trasero al descubierto

\- ¿Me vas a dejar en las ganas? - rio un tantito nerviosa ante el pensamiento porque no se imaginaba dando la asamblea así - Si esa es tu idea te advierto que no me iré de aquí sin mi orgasmo - habló muy segura de sí misma, pero de pronto, abrió sus ojos grandes - ¡David! - volteó a verle espantada

\- Shhh, relájate - pidió mientras empujaba gentilmente el lubricado juguete en la entrada posterior de Regina quien mantenía la hermosa boca entreabierta - No puedes dirigir esa asamblea sin tu corona puesta, reinita - habló con algo de excitación en la voz y ella gimió alto cuando la parte más ancha pasó el apretado anillo de músculos, después se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando terminó de empujar el plug anal hasta que sólo la base que llevaba la hermosa amatista siberiana, quedó visible - Ahora sí, estás lista, Majestad - tomó la ropa interior y la subió

\- No, David… - habló algo mortificada y se irguió mientras él le bajaba el vestido poniéndolo en su lugar - No voy a poder - susurró mientras aferraba la orilla del escritorio con las dos manos y apretaba los muslos porque no podía evitar contraerse sobre el pesado y frío metal que tenía dentro en esa parte de su anatomía que le traía un placer inexplicable

\- Claro que podrás - le dijo envolviéndola por la estrecha cintura con el brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho alcanzó la carpeta.

Jaló a la reina hacia él haciéndola erguirse. Le dio la carpeta que ella tomó de inmediato y aferró entre delicadas manos apretándola contra el pecho mientras jadeaba pesado.

Besó el precioso cuello con erotismo mientras le acariciaba el trasero con la mano derecha

\- Es hora - le habló ronco al oído y le dio una pequeña nalgada haciéndola dar un saltito involuntario y la soltó

\- Esto no se va a quedar así, David Nolan - advirtió volteándole a ver con el ceño fruncido

\- Ten por seguro que no, señorita Mills - le sonrió con perversión.

Caminaron hasta la puerta que llevaba directo al salón de la asamblea

\- Te amo - le susurró con amor besándole la mejilla derecha

\- También yo a ti, pero en este momento, no eres mi persona favorita - volteó al frente indignada mientras la puerta se abría y salió de ahí.

David se mordió el labio inferior encantado y se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta principal de la oficina, dirigiéndose al salón de la asamblea por la entrada oficial.

* * *

Regina tomó aire profundamente y se sentó en el escritorio.

Prefirió ignorar que el lugar estaba lleno y que ella era el centro de atención mientras llevaba un maldito juguete anal puesto.

El problema no era la temperatura del metal, de hecho ya se había calentado, el verdadero problema es que el más mínimo movimiento la estimulaba, no podía pensar siquiera en llegarse a contraer sobre "su corona" porque estaba segura que iba a gemir.

Y lo peor, oh, Dios, lo peor de todo, es que el maldito sheriff pervertido estaba hasta atrás del lugar, de brazos cruzados y mirándola sugestivamente.

Sintió sus mejillas arder furiosamente y se contrajo, no lo pudo evitar. Saber que sólo ella y él sabían lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo a pesar de la cantidad de personas presentes, le parecía muy excitante.

Esa sensación de estar haciendo algo prohibido y correr el riesgo de ser descubierto… Su intimidad comenzó a palpitar con intensidad haciendo que fuera más urgente la necesidad de contraerse.

Iba a ser una verdadera tortura aguantar una hora así.

Respiró hondo un par de veces y decidió comenzar. Habló de los aspectos generales de la reunión y después, fue abordando punto por punto con la mayor calma que le era posible dadas las circunstancias. Y todo parecía ir bien, o al menos de la mejor manera tomando en cuenta que en su entrada posterior tenía metido un plug anal mientras hablaba, hasta que alguien decidió opinar.

Ay, no…

Una cosa era hablar y tratar de ignorar a los presentes y otra muy diferente tener que responder preguntas, es decir, entablar una conversación con alguien mientras David veía muy interesado desde el fondo haciéndole saber una vez más que sabía lo que estaba pasando con ella.

Con un demonio…

\- ¿Señorita Mills? - la llamó Archie que al parecer había tocado un punto muy importante respecto a las leyes de los animales en la ciudad con la pregunta que había hecho y que Regina, no escuchó por estar pensando en lo que el sheriff pervertido le hizo antes de comenzar la asamblea.

Le lanzó una breve mirada fulminante al príncipe quien le sonrió socarrón y después, volteó a ver al psicólogo que se había puesto de pie

\- Una disculpa - sonrió fingidamente, no porque el grillo le cayera mal, sino que ¡no se estaba divirtiendo en lo absoluto! Se relamió los labios - No escuché bien su pregunta - se aclaró la garganta y se irguió lo mejor que pudo provocando que el bendito juguete la estimulara, pero apretó los labios y un poquito los ojos impidiéndose a sí misma soltar un gemido

\- Comentaba que es importante establecer que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, debe ser tolerable el maltrato animal - volvió a externar su petición

\- ¿De qué hablas, hermano? - Leroy irrumpió en la plática - Todos los animalitos del bosque tienen preferencia en esta ciudad - alzó las manos en un ademán de parecerle imposible lo que escuchaba

\- Pongo no opina lo mismo - masculló Archie y el sonido del mazo los hizo voltear a ambos hacia la alcaldesa

\- Señor Hopper. Me interesa mucho saber de dónde viene esta inquietud suya y revisar más a detalle la situación. Lo espero a usted y a Pongo mañana en mi oficina - ofreció y el psicólogo asintió agradecido tomando asiento de nuevo.

La reina retomó su discurso, pero sin darse cuenta, iba a un ritmo un poco más apresurado del normal, aunque no lo estaba haciendo nada mal, pero provocó que alguien le pidiera repetir algunos puntos.

Emma se acercó a David y se cruzó de brazos parándose enseguida de él, adoptando la misma pose sin darse cuenta. Después de todo eran padre e hija, y eran muy parecidos

\- Pareciera que quiere terminar lo antes posible - rio divertida mirando a la novia de su padre y madre de su hijo

\- Lo está haciendo bien - sonrió de medio lado porque a decir verdad estaba aguantando mucho más de lo que pensó, aunque no pasaba desapercibido para él que su hermosa reina estaba sufriendo en verdad.

Tenía las mejillas adorablemente encendidas y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si se estuviera tratando de concentrar en no perder la cordura, y no se le escapaba que de vez en cuando se mordía el labio inferior, se quedaba callada mucho más de lo habitual y apretaba poquito las hojas que tenía en las manos.

El mazo resonó con fuerza por todo el salón de imprevisto y Regina sintió su cuerpo entero vibrar por las asfixiantes sensaciones que hicieron la situación se volviera insoportable

\- Son muchos puntos a tratar y sé que aún queda tiempo, pero no me es posible abordarlos como me gustaría. Así que doy por cancelada la asamblea de hoy hasta nuevo aviso - se puso de pie recogiendo sus papeles y salió de ahí apresurada, ignorando los murmullos de todos los presentes

\- Bueno, supongo ya nos podemos ir - dijo la sheriff mirando a su padre quien asintió divertido

\- Yo iré a dar el último vistazo a la estación. Ya vete al apartamento con Henry - le dio un beso paternal en la frente

\- Sí - volteó al lugar buscando a Snow quién ya se acercaba a ellos

\- ¿No les parece bien lo que hizo? - preguntó la princesa con una sonrisa en los labios - Es muy razonable que quiera solucionar todo de la mejor manera. Iré a preguntarle si me puede recibir mañana también. Tengo un par de propuestas para la escuela - dijo entusiasmada

\- Me parece que no es el mejor momento. Seguramente se sintió saturada. Yo le preguntaré y te haré saber - ofreció el sheriff de inmediato. Estaba seguro que Regina no iba querer ver a nadie más que a él

\- P-pero… - trató de debatir la princesa. Sin embargo, las manos de su hija sobre sus hombros se lo impidieron

\- Deja que David le pregunte, Henry nos está esperando para cenar - comenzó a guiarla hacia la salida - Te veo mañana - se despidió de su padre

\- Adiós - alcanzó a decir la princesa.

En cuanto las perdió de vista, el sheriff salió también del lugar pero con dirección hacia la oficina de su bella novia.

Abrió la puerta y al entrar, una bola de fuego le pasó por enseguida estrellándose en la pared tras él

\- ¡Hey! - se quejó por el susto

\- ¡Te odio! - le dijo furiosa y esta vez sí que gimió apretando ojos y piernas por el maldito juguete

\- No es verdad - sonrió encantado por la reacción de la reina quien literalmente, era una hermosa bolita de fuego de momento. Una que él, se iba a encargar de apaciguar.

Se acercó hasta ella, que se había cruzado de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado mostrándose completamente indignada.

Se paró a un lado de la bella figura de su espectacular novia y se le pegó para hablarle sugestivo

\- ¿Todavía tienes tu corona puesta? - preguntó pegado su nariz al negro cabello y aspirando el delicado aroma de Regina

\- Sabes que sí - respondió renegando consigo misma por ser tan débil ante él porque debió haberse sacado el maldito juguete en cuanto salió de la asamblea, o mejor aún, antes de iniciarla.

Pero, no. ¡Por supuesto que no!

Decidió seguirle el juego al maldito sheriff pervertido y aún estaba dispuesta a ello, por eso se quedó ahí, aguardando por él con el plug anal puesto

\- Muy bien - murmuró y acto seguido, sacó sus esposas de sheriff

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! - preguntó Regina alarmada, tratando de girarse, pero David ya le había sujetado una mano y no se lo permitió

\- Estás arrestada, señorita Mills - la volteó de frente a él en cuanto terminó de ponerle las esposas asegurándole las delicadas manos detrás de la espalda

\- ¿De qué se me acusa, sheriff? - preguntó alzando una ceja con altivez. No le iba a dar el gusto de mostrarse ansiosa ni más excitada que él por la situación

\- No concluyó con su asamblea, le arrojó una bola de fuego al sheriff y le dijo que lo odia cuando ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad - la tomó del rostro con la mano derecha y la besó con dulzura y delicadeza

\- Sabes que te amo - jadeó bajito cuando se separaron - Pero fue tu culpa - le acusó haciendo un adorable puchero

\- Lo sé - le sonrió con ternura mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja - Pero de igual forma, no puedo dejar pasar esas faltas. No tiene más opción que acompañarme a la comisaría, Majestad - la besó de nuevo - A no ser que tenga alguna objeción - le acarició la mejilla esperando por una respuesta que le indicara si quería eso o no

\- Como alcaldesa de Storybrooke espero que siempre haga bien su trabajo, sheriff. Sin excusas - argumentó alzando una de sus perfectas y perfiladas cejas - Por eso considero, debe ponerme bajo arresto como lo indica la ley - le habló sugestiva y le miró ansiosa, muriendo de anticipación por lo que fuera que estuviera pensando. No tenía idea, pero sí certeza de que esa pequeña aventura sería maravillosa.

Fue compensada por un ardiente beso que le robó el aliento.

* * *

No se quiso arriesgar a que alguien les viera, así que, muy voluntariamente la reina usó magia para trasladarles hasta la estación, la cual, David le aseguró mil veces estaría sola.

Aparecieron en medio del lugar entre los escritorios y frente al par de celdas donde una estaba casualmente abierta, como esperando por ellos

\- Camina, reinita - la tomó del brazo izquierdo y la hizo avanzar hasta el interior de la pequeña prisión donde no había nada más que la habitual cama.

No le pasó desapercibido que al menos, las sábanas y la almohada estaban limpias.

La dejó en medio del lugar y cerró la puerta con llave. Regina se dio la vuelta y fue entonces cuando notó que llevaba en la mano el bastón de policía que nunca usaba y muy pocas veces portaba.

Se volvió hacia ella y, sin apartar la penetrante mirada azul se dirigió a la cama, se quitó la chaqueta que puso a un lado y tomó la almohada. Luego fue hasta la alcaldesa y la dejó caer en medio de ambos

\- Lo tenías planeado - le miró de forma acusatoria y no lo pudo creer cuando él sonrió de medio lado socarrón confirmando sus palabras

\- Ambos sabemos que no podrías terminar la asamblea estando coronada y aún así, decidiste seguir - le respondió con tono retador

\- Sí, pero… - trató de debatir

\- No discutas, sólo disfruta - le besó la mejilla dulcemente interrumpiéndola, se separó poquito de ella y entonces la miró adoptando un porte autoritario - De rodillas, Majestad - ordenó alzando una ceja detonado que no estaba a discusión lo que solicitaba.

Las piernas de la reina temblaron ligeramente ante la voz del sheriff y se resistió, claro que lo hizo, era como un pequeño conflicto interno que tenía consigo misma cuando jugaban de esa forma, pero siempre terminaba cediendo porque sabía bien que David cuidaría de ella en todo momento, que no estaba buscando humillarla ni degradarla, que la única intención era darle una maravillosa sesión de placer.

Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la mullida almohada, muerta de anticipación y deseo por lo que el príncipe tenía planeado hacer.

Y es que no le era fácil admitirlo, pero amaba como nada cederle el control en la cama a su príncipe encantador y pervertido.

Pudo ver cómo el sheriff se desabrochaba los pantalones y se sacaba el exquisito miembro que ya comenzaba a endurecerse. Ese maravilloso y ardiente mástil que tanto adoraba Regina.

Una firme mano la tomó del mentón y la hizo levantar el rostro.

Inhaló profundo cuando se encontró con la mirada del hombre que amaba, azul, dominante y ligeramente oscurecida. Se removió acomodándose mejor sobre la almohada y gimió poquito ante la estimulación que le proporcionó el juguete

\- Voy a poner mi miembro aquí - le acarició los labios con el pulgar y ella los entreabrió sin apartar la mirada chocolate de la de él. Atenta y expectante - Tú lo tomarás y me dejarás follarte la preciosa boca hasta que me venga - sentenció.

Acto seguido, tomó su miembro que estaba a nada de terminar de endurecerse y colocó la cabeza dentro de la dulce boca de la alcaldesa de Storybrooke.

La lengua de Regina le acarició de inmediato y, sin dejar de mirarle, ella sola se movió hacia adelante tomando una buena porción de su miembro para luego retirarse y repetir la acción sin esperar, provocando con ello que David estuviera ahora sí, muy duro y erguido

\- Mmhh, estás ansiosa - ronroneó mientras le acariciaba el sedoso cabello negro provocando que la reina entrecerrara los ojos y la dejó moverse a su gusto.

Mantuvo el ritmo, buscando siempre tomarlo un poquito más cada vez que se lo metía en la boca, hasta que tuvo que sacarlo por completo porque el aire le hizo falta.

Jadeó pesado un par de veces y tragó la saliva acumulada. La gentil mano del sheriff la tomó de la nuca y la acercó de nuevo haciendo que el miembro volviera a estar en su boca.

Esta vez, él también movió poquito las caderas, sincronizando sus movimientos con los de ella, llevando la grande erección un poco más profundo de lo que la reina la estuvo manejando.

Le permitió separarse para tomar aire de nuevo, esta vez con un poquito más de desespero y fue Regina quien no quiso perder tiempo y lo volvió a tomar

\- Oh, mi hermosa reinita - la elogió porque le estaba chupando el miembro de una forma deliciosa y estaba comenzando a sentirse cerca.

Escucharlo la hizo mojarse más y apretar repetidas veces alrededor del plug anal provocando que gimiera y él gruñera.

Las vibraciones de la garganta de su bella novia se sentían maravillosas en todo su miembro y sintió un deseo incontenible por empezar a follarla así.

La sostuvo firmemente, cerrando su puño en el negro cabello y empezó a empujarse dentro de la ardiente boca que se abrió recibiéndole sin ninguna objeción.

Regina era experta haciendo garganta profunda y eso le permitía deslizar toda su grande erección dentro y fuera sin problema, sin que ella se estuviera ahogando o que la estuviera forzando. Alcanzaba con ello la estrecha garganta que se apretaba a su alrededor cuando estaba justo ahí, en lo más profundo de la dulce boca de su ardiente novia.

Por su parte, la reina estaba concentrada en controlar su respiración para no ahogarse mientras relajaba todo lo que podía su ya adolorida mandíbula para permitirle el libre movimiento.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de sentir el grueso miembro bajando por su garganta una y otra vez.

De pronto se vio libre, jadeó rápido en búsqueda de aliento y en menos de dos segundos ya tenía el miembro de su novio enterrado hasta el fondo de la garganta otra vez. Regina tragó literalmente así, alrededor del grueso intruso haciendo a David jadear ronco y guturalmente por la estimulación, luego se retiró por completo dejándola tomar una bocanada de aire y se volvió a meter de un solo movimiento, para luego repetir la acción un par de veces.

Lo sacó una vez más y Regina no perdió tiempo para tomar todo el aire necesario. Volteó a verlo encontrándose con el apuesto rostro lleno de excitación y besó la punta del mojado miembro que con un movimiento algo desesperado de cadera por parte del príncipe, volvió a estar dentro de su boca.

Regina alzó la mirada viéndole de nuevo desde su vulnerable posición, esperando a que la follara literalmente por la boca como le dijo que lo haría.

No tardó nada en comenzar y la hizo apretar los ojos porque al parecer tenía mucha urgencia por venirse y la estaba penetrando rápido. Lo escuchaba gruñir, jadear y sisear y ella moría por tocarlo, pero no podía porque sus manos estaban esposadas tras su espalda.

Así que no era mucho lo que podía hacer más que acariciarle con la lengua, chuparle y dejarle ir y venir hasta su garganta, follarle la boca como si se tratara de su intimidad.

Lo sintió palpitar con más intensidad y supo que estaba por venirse así que se preparó para que lo hiciera hasta lo más profundo como tanto les gustaba a ambos.

No se equivocó, David enredó la mano en el negro cabello sujetándola firmemente impidiéndole el movimiento está vez.

Se la metió un par de veces hasta la garganta, con estocadas erráticas y gruñidos desesperados que anunciaban el inminente orgasmo. Entonces, se empujó dentro de su boca hasta que su nariz quedó enterrada en el vello púbico de la entrepierna de su novio y ahí, se comenzó a venir

\- Oh, oh… ¡Ohhhh! - gimió altísimo haciendo evidente su placer cuando alcanzó el glorioso clímax. Comenzó a eyacular con fuerza y después gruñó roncamente porque Regina empezó a tragar divinamente haciendo todo más erótico y alucinante.

Amaba desde el fondo de su ser darle placer con su boca, escucharlo perder el control y enloquecer gracias a lo que ella le hacía y le traía un placer inexplicable tragarse la ardiente semilla que él depositaba en el fondo de su garganta, aunque en realidad, no tenía mucha opción. Llegaba tan profundo que no le quedaba más que tragar.

Oh, Dios, era tan excitante que su cuerpo reaccionó mojando su ropa interior.

Agarró una gran bocanada de aire cuando por fin él la soltó y tosió apenas un poquito, pero igual se apretó nuevamente sobre "su corona" y gimió esta vez necesitada porque su intimidad palpitaba de ardiente deseo y no era precisamente que pudiera tocarse por sí misma.

Oh, maldito sheriff pervertido... Le maldijo mentalmente entendiendo el por qué la había esposado.

La porra de policía en su mentón obligándole a levantar la cabeza y por ende la mirada, la sacaron de sus pensamientos y conclusiones

\- Lo hizo muy bien, Majestad - le sonrió de medio lado con mejillas sonrosadas y habló agitado por la reciente actividad. La tomó de un brazo ayudándola a ponerse de pie

\- ¿Ya cumplí mi sentencia? - preguntó Regina mientras se dirigían a la reja de la celda y por un segundo pensó que abriría la puerta y saldrían de ahí.

David colocó el bastón negro en su cinturón para tener las manos libres y luego metió una en el bolsillo de su pantalón para tomar la pequeña llave

\- No - respondió mientras abría las esposas liberando la delicada mano izquierda.

Se pegó a ella por detrás apresándola entre su cuerpo y la reja. Después le tomó ambas manos con las suyas y las alzó para esposarla de nuevo, esta vez a los barrotes de la celda

\- Todavía no comienzo bien contigo - le jadeó al oído mientras guardaba la llave de nuevo.

Tomó la tela gris del vestido y la subió hasta dejarla enrollada en la estrecha cintura, seguro de que esas perfectas caderas no permitirían que la tela cayera de esa posición

\- Alguien puede venir - Regina habló lo más firme que pudo a pesar de que se sentía un tanto mortificada porque estaba muy expuesta en ese momento.

Esposada a las rejas de la celda de la comisaría, excitada, con el vestido arriba, su ropa interior a la vista y el sheriff tras ella

\- Nadie lo hará, confía en mí - aseguró llevando una mano hasta la caliente intimidad de la reina quien se estremeció apretando las piernas cuando la tocó y echó un poquito la cabeza hacia atrás - Aunque, ¿sabes? - preguntó con fingida inocencia al tiempo que ponía la mano libre en la estrecha cintura - Nada me gustaría más que vieran lo mucho que te gusta dejarme tomar el control en la intimidad - le habló con sensualidad mientras subía la mano izquierda poco a poco hasta alcanzar el seno de Regina y la otra, la subió un poco para luego meterla por debajo de las bragas de encaje negro hasta tocar el húmedo sexo - Joder - gimió y luego se relamió los labios - Te mojaste con solo chupármela - gruñó muerto de excitación sintiendo los pantalones mucho más ajustados - ¿Te gusta tener mi miembro en la boca, Regina? - preguntó al tiempo que comenzaba a trazar círculos en el pequeño botón de placer y cerró los ojos encantado por el hermoso gemidito ahogado que ella dejó escapar.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza con el maravilloso toque de esos dedos en su clítoris, también por la forma en la que le estaba hablando y lo que le decía.

El muy pervertido sabía bien lo mucho que le gustaba.

Cerró los ojos decidida a olvidar y sólo sentir, sentir esos dedos dándole el placer que estuvo deseando desde que le puso el juguete sobre el cual se apretaba en ese justo momento.

No pudo evitar comenzar a ondular sus caderas acompañando el ritmo del movimiento de los dedos del príncipe quien ahora, metía la mano izquierda entre su ropa para acariciarle el pezón derecho volviendo todo mucho más excitante.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que sus piernas temblaran ligeramente por la insistente estimulación

\- ¿Vas a venirte así? ¿Eh? - le preguntó pegando su entrepierna contra el precioso trasero y comenzó a moverse como si la estuviera penetrando. Sonrió cuando ella le siguió moviéndose junto con él, sintiéndola estremecerse de pronto haciéndole saber que estaba cerca - Dime - le jadeó su petición al oído y apretó el endurecido pezón entre sus dedos

\- Sí - la maldita palabra abandonó su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Le habría encantado decirle que no, para contradecirlo y no darle el gusto al muy pervertido de hacer lo que él quería, pero no pudo porque por Dios que sí, estaba a punto de venirse así.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretó los dientes y se agarró con las manos de los barrotes a los que estaba esposada mientras su cuerpo era atacado por los deliciosos espasmos de un orgasmo que la hizo cerrar sus piernas temblantes.

David agarró la ropa interior de la reina con ambas manos y la bajó de un tirón. Exhaló entrecortadamente al ver una pequeña mancha de humedad en la delicada prenda negra a los pies de la hermosa alcaldesa de Storybrooke.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, besó detrás del muslo derecho y comenzó a subir sin despegar los labios de la suave y exquisita piel hasta llegar al trasero de infarto de su ardiente novia

\- Levanta el pie - pidió para sacarle la ropa interior que quedó sobre las negras zapatillas que decidió dejar puestas. Se deleitó besando las preciosas nalgas que tanto amaba tocar, besar, apretar, morder y sobre todo azotar. Sonrió cuando ella sacó un poquito el trasero e hizo resonar las esposas contra las barras.

Regina siseó al sentir una mordida en la nalga izquierda por la dolorosa pero excitante sensación

\- Ábrelas un poco para mí - pidió con voz suave mientras le acariciaba las piernas y vio con satisfacción como ella lo hacía.

La tomó de las caderas y la jaló otro poco hacia atrás haciendo que sacara más el trasero, le puso ambas manos en las nalgas y se las abrió exponiendo en su totalidad la hermosa gema morada que adornaba esa parte de la bella anatomía de la alcaldesa.

Acercó su rostro y aspiró el delicioso aroma que, cada vez que penetraba sus sentidos, hacía que la boca se le hiciera agua. Tragó la saliva acumulada y besó una, dos, tres veces el precioso sexo haciéndola estremecer.

Regina jadeó bajito, cerró los ojos y alzó el rostro cuando la boca del príncipe hizo contacto con su palpitante intimidad

\- Ahhh - el sheriff la lamió ahora y se contrajo sobre el plug anal

\- Exquisita - gimió ronco al saborearla en su boca.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en estimularle con la lengua, metiéndola y sacándola de la estrecha entrada. Ella abrió un poquito más las piernas, seguramente para darle mejor acceso, señal inequívoca que estaba pidiéndole más silenciosamente porque era tan orgullosa y altanera, que a veces se resistía a pedirle ó a suplicarle.

Aprovechó para lamerle el clítoris directamente.

Regina sentía sus piernas temblar junto con los pezones duros mientras esa ávida lengua se introducía repetidas veces en su intimidad y le lamía el clítoris con insistencia, y le era imposible no apretarse alrededor del maldito juguete que aumentaba mucho más las sensaciones al darle estimulación justamente ahí

\- Mmmhh - cerró las piernas y se estremeció de pies a cabeza con ojos apretados cuando una ola de placer le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Lo escuchó reír bajito y lo maldijo mentalmente

\- Siempre tan sensible - suspiró acariciándole las tersas nalgas. Después, comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras tomaba el bastón negro de policía de su propio cinturón donde lo había colocado - Vamos a ver si te puedes venir así - lo metió entre las piernas de la alcaldesa quien las separó de nuevo tensándose ligeramente.

Comenzó a moverlo de adelante hacia atrás, frotándolo a todo lo largo de la húmeda intimidad de la reina quien retomó los preciosos jadeos y gemidos que dejaba escapar.

Veía con satisfacción y ardor como el bastón se iba mojando con cada ir y venir

\- ¡Ahhh! - seguía gimiendo sintiéndose arder por dentro y había una insana necesidad en su vientre bajo por venirse que se estaba volviendo insoportable

\- Eso es, señorita Mills. Dame ese orgasmo - la alentó mientras usaba su mano libre para presionar la amatista siberiana entre medio de las preciosas nalgas

\- Oh, Dios - gimió muy, muy agudo, tratando de liberar sus manos para detenerle, pero sólo hizo sonar las esposas contra los barrotes.

Sollozó mientras se venía. Un orgasmo intenso que la hizo temblar al tiempo que se tensaba, era como una extraña, aguda y fuerte vibración en todo su cuerpo que parecía no tener fin

\- ¡Ah! - dio un pequeño gritito cuando David le azotó suavemente las nalgas con el mojado bastón de policía.

Y de pronto, tuvo la mano del príncipe en su intimidad, pulgar presionando el juguete anal y los demás dedos acariciándole el sensible sexo.

Se estremeció de nuevo, alzando su trasero y arqueando la espalda ligeramente mientras volvía a sollozar por el placer porque aún no bajaba por completo del orgasmo. Se contrajo de pronto bajando el trasero, pero volvía a subirlo repitiendo la acción un par de veces por la sobreestimulación

\- Mmmh, muy bien - le volvió a acariciar todo el sexo con la mano mientras con el pulgar, empujaba el plug moviéndolo - Ya sabes qué hacer si quieres parar - susurró con ardor preparándose para lo que haría

\- Ajá - respondió Regina buscando normalizar su respiración después de ese abrasante y erótico orgasmo - ¡Ah! - apretó los ojos cuando una nalgada bien dada cayó en su nalga derecha y el sonido de las esposas no se hizo esperar

\- Dios… Cómo amo este trasero de infarto tuyo - le soltó otra arrancándole un gemido doloroso esta vez - Esto es por no haber sido capaz de terminar tu asamblea, Majestad - le dejó caer otra y esta vez, ella gimió entrecortadamente.

Entonces comenzó a repartir nalgadas entre ambos montículos carnosos que poco a poco se iban tornando de un delicado color rosado.

Regina se estremecía con cada una de ellas y por más que lo intentaba, le era imposible acallar todos los sonidos que salían involuntariamente de su boca debido a las nalgadas y el escozor que iba en aumento

\- ¡Ahhh! - una nalgada particularmente fuerte la hizo levantar una de sus piernas

\- Bájala, belleza - solicitó demandante, viéndola respirar agitada y parecer meditarlo un poco, pero al final lo hizo.

Le soltó otra fuerte nalgada, esta vez entre ambas nalgas y la alcaldesa se retorció aferrando los barrotes entre sus manos con fuerza, presa del dolor y el placer que sabía muy bien esa erótica actividad le traía.

No quiso ser tan cruel y llevó su mano hasta la húmeda intimidad que acarició ganándose un precioso y largo gemido

\- No sabes lo mucho que me excita encontrarte mojada cuando te nalgueo - siseó sintiéndose acalorado y su miembro pulsar con fuerza.

Volvió a su labor de nalguear a su bella novia que era ya incapaz de reprimir los gemidos dolorosos y ahogados que soltaba con cada una de ellas.

Se detuvo cuando la escuchó sollozar y no porque ella lo pidiera o pensara que la había lastimado, sino porque consideró que ya era suficiente, sin mencionar, que ya tenía una muy buena erección que comenzaba a reclamar por atención.

Empezó a sobarle las sonrojadas nalgas y la reina se estremeció con la acción gimiendo adolorida.

Le tocó el sexo una vez más con la única intención de darle un poco de placer como recompensa por haberse dejado nalguear.

Regina volvió a agitarse por la estimulación, pero luego, empezó a mover específicamente las caderas, buscando con ello restregar su húmedo y caliente sexo contra los dedos de David a su propio ritmo.

El príncipe sonrió de medio lado divertido y socarrón al verla, porque le encantaba lo mucho que la reina disfrutaba de lo que él le hacía.

David la tomó por la mandíbula, giró un poco el bello rostro para besarla apasionadamente y sólo hasta que sintió que el aire comenzaba a faltarle a ella fue que liberó la dulce boca

\- ¿Eso fue todo, sheriff pervertido? - sonrió un poquito burlesca a pesar de que habló sin aliento y que su respiración era acelerada. Cerró los ojos y se relamió los labios sintiendo la punzante y placentera sensación en las nalgas que le recordaban que el príncipe acababa de nalguearla

\- Oh, no - sonrió socarrón de medio lado y pegó los labios al oído derecho de la reina - Te voy a follar hasta que ya no puedas más, Regina - prometió atrapando con los dientes el lóbulo de la oreja y lo mordisqueó tantito - Voy a proceder a inspeccionar las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo, señorita Mills - dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre el caliente trasero que acarició casi imperceptiblemente. La escuchó sisear porque con seguridad las nalgas le ardían. Sus dedos tocaron la gema y se mordió el labio inferior gustoso sabiendo que su reinita seguía coronada. Internó su mano volviendo a llegar al húmedo sexo

\- ¿Qué piensa que va a encontrar ahí, sheriff? - preguntó Regina tratando de entrar en el juego aunque la voz se le escuchó afectada porque la estaba tocando ahí, ahí donde tanto le necesitaba

\- Silencio, reinita. Aquí las preguntas las hago yo - le dejó caer una pequeña nalgada que la hizo dar un gemidito adolorido - Pero ya que tienes tanta curiosidad, te voy a decir - habló mientras acariciaba cada vez con más intensidad - Espero encontrar todos los orgasmos que tengas - posicionó sus dedos justo en la estrecha, húmeda y maravillosa entrada haciéndola tensarse - Porque son míos - dijo posesivo y metió ambos dedos de un solo empujón sintiendo el plug anal a través de la delgada pared que había dentro

\- ¡Mmhg! - gimió Regina apretando los dientes y después se estremeció cuando empezaron a entrar y salir de ella, moviendo el juguete junto con ellos.

Cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca disfrutando de la estimulación que iba incrementado la sensación de ganas ardientes por venirse que se acumulaba en su vientre bajo como una bola de fuego.

La sentía humedecerse más conforme la penetraba, sus dedos podían deslizarse con mucha más facilidad y estaba amando los preciosos sonidos que salían de la bella boca.

Cuando las ardientes y suaves paredes comenzaron a estrecharse alrededor de sus dedos, los retiró sin previo aviso

\- ¡No! - se quejó Regina y retorció las manos en un intento inútil por liberarse y poderse dar el placer que le estaba siendo negado. Se quejó desesperada por un momento por no poder hacerlo - ¡Oh!, mmmhh, sí - soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa y después gimió gustosa porque los fabulosos dedos la volvieron a penetrar, pero esta vez se estaba empeñando en estimular ese punto especial dentro de ella y literalmente estaba delirando de placer porque los movimientos provocaban que "su corona" hiciera un magnífico trabajo ahí donde no se suponía debía haber placer.

Pero por Dios que lo había y era maravilloso, más que nada porque era David quien lo estaba provocando y además, era quien la había hecho descubrir los verdaderos placeres del sexo anal.

Se relamió los labios y siguió jadeando mientras sentía que el calor en su vientre bajo se volvía insoportable, había mucha tensión y necesitaba liberarse.

Apretó los dientes y se volvió a aferrar de las rejas cuando comenzó a venirse

\- ¡Joder! - exclamó David encantado al ver que ese orgasmo de su reina venía en forma líquida. Sacó los dedos y los frotó en el pequeño e hinchado botón de placer - Eso, reinita - la elogió cuando ella lloriqueó y obtuvo más esencia líquida.

Una hermosa sonrió se dibujó en el bello rostro de Regina mientras jadeaba en búsqueda de aliento y sintiendo el cuerpo relajado después de ese maravilloso orgasmo.

El problema ahora, es que sentía que no podía estar de pie ni que tenía suficiente fuerza en las manos para sostenerse.

El príncipe usó sus dedos mojados para acariciar por debajo de la base del plug anal, lubricando con ello el anillo de músculos que se apretaba con fuerza a la parte delgada del juguete y en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento, era en lo delicioso, placentero y casi insoportable que era estar dentro de ella por ahí.

Líquido preseminal brotó de su desatendida erección con el sólo pensamiento de estar enterrado en la entrada posterior de la reina.

Agarró su duro miembro y se pegó a ella buscando la estrecha entrada. Colocó la cabeza y después la aferró de las caderas comenzando a entrar.

Gimió desde el fondo de su garganta al irse adentrando, sintiéndose envuelto en esas suaves paredes que se ensanchaban para él. Todo estaba más ajustado por la corona de la reina que podía sentir contra su grueso miembro, y al terminar de introducirse fue ella quien soltó un alto y largo gemido.

No perdió tiempo ni quiso dárselo, empezó a moverse con ímpetu, poseyendo a la hermosa y arrestada alcaldesa de Storybrooke que ahora gritaba de placer echando su cabeza hacia atrás esposada a los barrotes de la celda en la comisaría

\- Oh, Dios… oh, Dios, oh Dios - gemía repitiendo esa frase, con ojos agolpados de lágrimas por el intenso placer de sentirlo entrar y salir de ella a ese frenético ritmo, golpeteando con insistencia su punto G y el endemoniado juguete haciendo todo más ajustado y ardiente ahí dentro. David también jadeaba pronunciadamente, la aferraba fieramente por las caderas encajándole los dedos en la piel, y de pronto sus paredes se estrecharon con fuerza sobre el miembro para luego comenzar a convulsionar alrededor de la gruesa circunferencia - Mmmhh, ¡ahhhh! - gimió al alcanzar el clímax

\- Sí, vente… - siseó ardorosamente al sentirla apretarse a su alrededor y no dejó de moverse, siguió entrando y saliendo de ella, ayudándola a obtener el mayor placer posible.

Salió de ella y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que la hermosa reina temblaba casi imperceptiblemente, y que las piernas parecían estar a punto de ceder.

Sacó la pequeña llave y se dispuso a soltarla de ahí. No quería arriesgarse a lastimar verdaderamente las muñecas de la alcaldesa.

Regina se vio envuelta por los fuertes y amorosos brazos del príncipe justo a tiempo, porque de verdad pensó que estaba a punto de desfallecer.

La levantó y la recostó en la cama. Gimió adolorida por el escozor de las nalgas al tener contacto con las suaves y limpias sábanas de la pequeña cama.

Respiró profundo algunas veces buscando normalizar su respiración y de pronto sintió que David le tomaba las manos moviéndolas hacia arriba. Alzó la cabeza volteando hacia ese lugar y escuchó el "click" que indicaba estaba nuevamente esposada.

Tiró un poco y se dio cuenta que se encontraba esposada a otras esposas que rodeaban una de las barras de la celda. Y por un momento se preguntó de dónde había sacado esas otras esposas…

Maldito sheriff pervertido, lo tenía todo muy bien planeado.

Gruñó bajito mientras ella trataba de alzarse y él se subía a la cama. La tomó por las caderas y la giró dejándola boca abajo. Observó brevemente que las muñecas de Regina no se estaban lastimando con la forma en la que ahora le había esposado.

La reina buscó reincorporarse sobre sus rodillas mientras el príncipe le permitía hacerlo, pero justo cuando iba a erguirse, una firme y gentil mano en su espalda le indicó que se inclinara más, hasta que su mejilla estuvo contra la cama quedando en una de las posiciones que más le gustaban a David cuando jugaban así.

Con su trasero arriba y cabeza abajo, exponiendo todo de ella para él…

Cerró los ojos y por un momento pensó en pedirle que se detuviera como era el acuerdo que tenían. Se sentía muy agitada, algo agotada y estaba segura que el príncipe no tendría piedad, que en verdad la follaría hasta que ella no pudiera más, pero las ganas y la ansiedad por seguir, no se lo permitieron

\- No me gusta tener que hacer ésto, Majestad, porque de verdad creo que jamás deberías quitarte tu corona, pero necesito ver qué tienes para mí por aquí - tomó la base del juguete y comenzó a tirar gentilmente.

Regina se estremeció y cerró las manos en puños ante la sensación de que estuviera retirando el plug anal, su entrada se resistía a dejarlo ir aferrándose con fuerza a "su corona". Gimió bajito por el doloroso placer que le causó la parte ancha al salir y suspiró largamente cuando el juguete abandonó su cuerpo por completo.

Sin embargo, su entrada posterior se contrajo un par de veces sobre la nada como reclamando al quedar vacía, una sensación que pasó a segundo plano cuando algo frío se posicionó en su sexo.

Volteó a verlo desde su vulnerable posición y pudo ver a su amado príncipe con la mirada clavada en su intimidad.

Siseó dolorosamente cuando él puso una mano sobre su nalga izquierda porque había algo de ardor placentero por las nalgadas.

Él pareció darse cuenta porque movió la mano a su cadera y se inclinó para dejar un dulce beso en el punto donde la tocó mientras acariciaba dulcemente con sus dedos

\- Quiero más, belleza - habló ronco contra la suave e irritada piel de la nalga que besó mientras comenzaba a empujar la punta debidamente lubricada del bastón de policía en la intimidad de la reina.

No era más grueso que su miembro, aunque tampoco mucho más delgado. Era algo que Regina definitivamente sentiría y no podría ignorar

\- J-joder - jadeó la alcaldesa casi sin aliento al sentir la dura y fría arma del sheriff entrar en ella de forma gentil y muy controlada, señal inequívoca que el príncipe estaba siendo sumamente cuidadoso y que no quería lastimarla.

Y oh, cómo lo amaba por eso…

El sheriff sonrió de medio lado al escucharla maldecir

\- Abajo - puso una mano en la espalda baja de Regina y presionó un poco, obligándola a bajar y elevar más el hermoso y sonrojado trasero junto con los pies.

Hizo una pequeña pausa cuando consideró que era suficiente la parte del bastón que había metido en ella y entonces lo retiró con cuidado, sólo para volverlo a introducir.

Emprendió un ritmo firme de penetración que hizo a Regina agitar un poco los pies y apretar las manos en la orilla del delgado colchón porque la manera en la que ahora estaba esposada a la reja, le permitirá moverlas con mayor libertad.

La escuchó gemir y lloriquear bajito mientras se la follaba un poco más rápido con el bastón de policía que le fue otorgado cuando le dieron la insignia y que desde luego había limpiado debidamente antes de ese fogoso encuentro que había planeado minuciosamente.

Y es que sabía muy bien que Regina sería incapaz de dar la asamblea con "su corona" puesta.

Todas y cada una de las veces que la reina iba coronada a trabajar cancelaba su agenda sin excepción. Lo sabía muy bien porque Ashley se lo decía sin que él tuviera que preguntar siquiera. No era común que la alcaldesa hiciera eso y le llamaba tanto la atención a la secretaria que terminaba contándole

\- Vamos, Majestad. Vente otra vez - la alentó cuando la vio temblar ligeramente, agitar las preciosas caderas y jalar las manos haciendo sonar las delgadas cadenas mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos ahogados.

Y es que no podía sentirla porque no la estaba penetrando con su miembro o dedos, pero conocía tan bien el hermoso cuerpo de la reina que sabía estaba por llegar

\- David - le llamó con voz estrangulada al escucharlo y comenzó a venirse una vez más. Bajó y subió involuntariamente la cadera aumentando la estimulación durante su orgasmo porque el príncipe no retiró el bastón, lo mantuvo dentro y quieto mientras se venía para que pudiera obtener el mayor placer posible.

No podía describir el intenso placer que sentía al estar haciendo todo eso con Regina, verla temblar, escucharla jadear, las nalgas enrojecidas y viniéndose al ser follada por el bastón de policía provocaron que David se sintiera sofocado y muy necesitado de ella.

Retiró el negro artefacto lo más cuidadoso que le fue posible dado su estado de excitación, se posicionó detrás de la reina, la tomó de las perfectas caderas y se introdujo en ella hasta el final de una sola y certera estocada.

Regina lloriqueó al sentirse atravesada por el grueso y ardiente miembro que golpeó muy precisamente su punto G por la posición en la que estaba. De inmediato comenzó a ser penetrada esta vez por el duro, ardiente y palpitante mástil de su novio que provocaba se agolparan lágrimas en sus ojos y que los dedos de los pies se le retorcieran por el increíble placer.

La estaba penetrando con rápidas y firmes estocadas. La hizo venir de nueva cuenta, hermosas piernas temblando incontrolablemente y ella apenas pudiendo emitir algunos gemidos agudos y débiles.

Le acarició la espalda metiendo las manos por debajo de la tela del vestido gris mientras le permitía disfrutar del orgasmo con su miembro bien dentro y de verdad que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para no venirse.

Quería hacerlo, pero todavía sentía que podía aguantar un poco más…

\- Mmghh - gimió la alcaldesa apretando los ojos cuando uno de los grandes dedos se introdujo en ella por su entrada posterior. Fue penetrada un par de veces y después lo sacó - Oh, David - jadeó necesitada para él y ni siquiera sabía bien por qué lo hacía si ya se había perdido la cuenta de sus orgasmos y no se sentía capaz de aguantar más.

Abrió la boca y frunció el ceño cuando sintió el frío lubricante caer en su entrada posterior. Ella estaba muy ardiente y el contraste de temperaturas era perfectamente perceptible.

Regina estaba segura que iba a salir de su sexo para introducirse por su trasero, pero se equivocó.

Abrió los ojos grandes y contuvo el aliento cuando el bastón comenzó a entrar en ella por ahí mientras él seguía bien metido en su intimidad

\- Estoy seguro que te va a encantar - dijo con ardor en la voz, sintiendo él mismo la presión por la doble penetración y se detuvo cuando lo metió lo suficiente - Esto es por haberme arrojado una bola de juego - le soltó una nalgada haciéndola lloriquear sintiéndola y viéndola contraerse alrededor de su miembro y el grosor del bastón.

La sujetó firmemente de la cadera izquierda y comenzó a poseerla de esa forma.

Los gritos de placer no se hicieron esperar, fueron una reacción inmediata a su desenfrenada manera de penetrar a su ardiente novia mientras sostenía el bastón bien dentro del precioso trasero que pronto tomaría.

Regina buscó desesperada los barrotes de la reja para aferrarse mientras aguantaba las fuertes y por demás deliciosas embestidas. Lloriqueó desesperada al sentir que un nuevo orgasmo comenzaba a construirse de forma rápida y abrasante.

Y no quiso pensar en que tendría otro orgasmo tan pronto y que quizá no sería capaz de soportar, prefirió sentir, no contenerse y dejar que el sheriff pervertido la lanzara hasta el punto de no retorno

\- Sí, reinita, así… - gimió gustoso y siseó al ver que el precioso sexo de la reina expulsaba flujo líquido mojando un poco su miembro y la cama

\- M-me vengo - gimió desde el fondo de su garganta cuando el orgasmo la azotó con tanta fuerza que la mente se le nubló por varios segundos en los que no supo de sí misma.

Soltó un largo quejido placentero sintiendo el cuerpo tembloroso y débil, y de pronto, David sacó el bastón, se retiró de su interior y la recostó de espaldas procurando desenredar las esposas.

Se acomodó entre las piernas abiertas de la hermosa reina, las cuales llevó contra ella empujándolas por detrás de las rodillas.

Luego se inclinó abalanzándose sobre ella, le apresó el bello rostro con la mano derecha abarcándole la bien definida mandíbula y besó demandante la jadeante boca que apenas fue capaz de responderle.

Regina luchó por aliento cuando se vio libre del feroz y hambriento beso, y entonces, se arqueó lo mejor que pudo dado que estaba apresada por su propio cuerpo, porque el príncipe le estaba enterrando la lengua en el sexo y se retorció también algo desesperada porque estaba sobreestimulada y ya no estaba segura si la sensación era del todo placentera

\- N-no - gimió débilmente cuando los labios de David comenzaron a chuparle el clítoris con fuerza, sentía como si se lo quisiera arrancar - Por favor - pidió en un agudo lloriqueo porque las piernas le comenzaron a temblar de nuevo.

El sheriff siguió, torturando el pequeño botón de placer, lo hacía con la confianza de que Regina, al no estar diciendo específicamente aquella palabra que sabía lo haría parar, realmente no estaba pidiéndole que dejara de hacer lo que le hacía.

Degustó a su antojo toda la evidencia de los orgasmos de Regina que sabía estaban mezclados con su propio líquido preseminal.

Y no paró hasta que la tuvo sollozando y temblando sin control

\- Oh, Dios - gimió Regina cuando él comenzó a penetrarla por su entrada posterior sin esperar a que su cuerpo dejara de estremecerse.

Se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño mientras él avanzaba introduciéndose en ella en esa parte de su anatomía que, a pesar de no haber sido diseñada para recibir, estaba permitiendo el paso del duro mástil sin mucha resistencia.

Y oh Dios, lo sentía enorme, muy dentro, ardiente y pulsante. Tembló de puro, exquisito y casi insoportable placer que le provocaba ser penetrada por detrás

\- Joder, cómo adoro tu estrechez - gruñó guturalmente por la exquisita sensación de estrangulamiento que sentía sobre su pulsante miembro y miraba fascinado cómo el precioso sexo de la reina se agitaba por los temblores postorgasmicos que aún sufría.

La aferró de la estrechísima cintura con ambas manos y comenzó a follársela por detrás, moviéndose con prisa, pero a un ritmo considerable y controlado.

Él no iba a tardar mucho en venirse. Se había quedado cerca y esa divina estrechez lo podía llevar al clímax muy rápido, pero quería culminar su hazaña dándole un orgasmo anal a su bella novia

\- Quiero que te vengas con mi miembro bien enterrado en tu estrecho agujero - gruñó al decir esas palabras que prácticamente abandonaron su boca sin razonarlas del todo bien.

Aumentó la intensidad de sus penetraciones y ahora la estaba tomando a un ritmo rápido y casi desenfrenado que la tenían gritando y lloriqueando abiertamente y con abandono.

El sexo anal siempre resultaba doloroso y placentero a la vez para Regina. Era una mezcla extraña y exótica que le encantaba, y que la hacía ponerse muy caliente y excitada.

Sentía los desatendidos pezones muy erectos bajo la tela del brassier, las nalgas le punzaban, el sexo le palpitaba con fuerza y ahí estaban esas ganas de dejarse ir en su vientre bajo.

David se empujó hacia el frente hasta alcanzar con sus manos los barrotes de la celda obligado a la reina a levantar su trasero. Se aferró con fuerza de las frías barras y, usándolas de balance, comenzó a moverse de nuevo, a un ritmo castigador que la tuvo delirando de placer al instante.

La vio aferrarse de la reja como él e inmediatamente después, empezó a contraerse alrededor del pulsante miembro y una vez más, líquido abandonó su intimidad y el príncipe gruñó encantado comenzando a ser errático en el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Y la reina sentía que ya no podía más. Estaba segura que ese orgasmo anal acabaría con ella. Que sería tan intenso que no podría pararse de esa cama porque ya estaba agotada después de venirse tantas veces.

Las lágrimas de placer resbalaron por la comisura de sus cerrados ojos y fue ahí cuando su cuerpo se tensó, apretando con fuerza a David en su interior quien no dejó de moverse a pesar de la fuerza con que ella se cerraba sobre él.

El príncipe se soltó de las barras y volvió a tomarla de la cintura haciendo que Regina bajara un poco el trasero

\- Sí, vente… Vente, belleza. Muéstrame lo mucho que me amas y vente para mí - jadeó sin aliento y el precioso cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar literalmente bajo él mientras ella abría la boca en una "O" perfecta y sin sonido alguno de por medio.

La aferró con tanta fuerza de la estrecha cintura que estaba seguro le dejaría marcas. Se empujó hasta lo más profundo que le era posible y ahí se comenzó a descargar mientras gritaba de placer.

Se inclinó sobre ella sintiéndose desfallecido y la abrazó enterrando el rostro en el perfumado cuello, gimiéndole en el odio al tiempo que se seguía empujando dentro del estrecho pasaje mientras se seguía derramando. Un sollozo estrangulado fue el único sonido que emitió la alcaldesa mientras David terminaba lo más dentro que podía llegar en ella.

Regina estaba sumamente agitada y apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía. Estaba prácticamente desfallecida sobre la cama, temblando ligeramente a merced del príncipe encantador.

Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que el sheriff consideró era suficiente. Se irguió y sonrió de medio lado al verla completamente agotada, satisfecho de haber hecho tan buen trabajo como prometió.

Se retiró con cuidado de ella y al momento de salir, reemplazó su miembro con algo más

\- David… - le llamó débilmente, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse o abrir los ojos. Su pecho bajaba y subía con fuerza por la intensa actividad. Sentía sus mejillas arder, sus nalgas punzar y su clítoris palpitar por lo sobreestimulado que estaba

\- Te estoy coronando, Majestad - susurró con cariño al terminar de meter el juguete. La vio contraerse alrededor del metal y estremecerse de cuerpo completo

\- Pervertido - murmuró adormilada y lo escuchó soltar una pequeña pero divertida risa.

Le quitó las esposas para luego sobarle las muñecas y besárselas con cariño. Después le bajó el vestido gris poniéndola un poquito de lado y deleitándose una vez más con las preciosas nalgas sonrojadas.

Se levantó de la cama, metió su miembro en los pantalones y se dispuso a recoger todo lo que había mal puesto. La ropa interior de la reina la metió en uno de sus bolsillos, la almohada la dejó en la cama, tomó su bastón de policía y después abrió la celda para llevarlo hasta el cajón de su escritorio el cual cerró con llave.

Regresó y con todo el cuidado y amor del mundo, le puso su chaqueta a una poco cooperativa reina. Cuando terminó, la levantó en brazos y Regina no protestó ante el movimiento, sólo se acurrucó contra él soltando un largo suspiro.

Estaba tan agotada que lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir así, entre los brazos de su maldito sheriff pervertido que acababa de follarla literalmente hasta el cansancio como se lo prometió.

David depositó un beso en la sudorosa frente de Regina que ya respiraba más apaciblemente y estaba muy próxima a quedarse dormida.

Empezó a caminar saliendo de la celda y se dirigió a la puerta principal, retirándose de la comisaría con su bella y coronada reinita en brazos.


End file.
